Justice Prevails
by Devata
Summary: Anise is the little sister of WWE's C.O.O., Triple H. Whilst spending the summer with her brother and traveling with the WWE, something terrible happens to her. Not knowing who the culprit is, can Anise find her way out of the darkness? Will she push away the one person willing to help her through the trauma?
1. Elements

[**August 2013**]

Anise Helmsley wandered through the building, with a book under her arm and a pen in her pocket. She was never without writing utensils, whether it be a spiral-bound notebook or her laptop; she loved writing.

Beyond the large glass windows, she could see fans lining up to enter the stadium. Crew members, referees, Superstars and Divas scurried past her like worker ants. The energy was abuzz, high and intense.

"Ani," the familiar male voice reached her ears, to which she rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Drawing out the syllables in her name, "Ani," a second voice called to her.

A deep frown creased her features, annoyance bubbling to the surface. Clutching her book tightly, Anise traipsed down the corridor towards the stadium, intent on ignoring them.

She didn't realize they'd quickened their pace until the three men surrounded her, one in front, one on her side, and one behind her, trapping her against the wall. Each member of the trio wore a smirk.

"What do you want?" Anise asked, exasperated.

The man in front of her twirled a lock of her brown hair between his fingers as he shrugged, "You know, the usual."

"The usual," Anise scoffed. "You mean tormenting me. Am I right, Dean?"

Dean Ambrose snickered, followed by another shrug. "You make such an easy target."

Anise tilted her head and glared. "Must I keep reminding you who my brother is, or does that bit of information, like everything else, fail to penetrate that thick skull of yours?"

To her side, Seth chuckled. Before she could stop him, he reached out and grabbed the book from her arm. "Ah, what do we have here, boys?"

"Give it back," she demanded.

"Or else?" Roman leaned and growled in her ear.

"C'mon," Anise pleaded when Seth opened the book, "please."

Seth raised his eyebrows, a grin plastered across his face. "Is it a diary?"

"Seth!" She extended her hands to reclaim her book, falling short as Seth pulled it away from her grasp.

"Ooh, poetry…" said Seth, sniggering.

Tears welled up in her eyes as he recited one of her poems aloud, eliciting howls from the trio. She gritted her teeth together, humiliated.

Dean took the book from Seth. "Isn't the worst thing I ever heard," he turned to his comrades and grinned. "Shame we have to be on air in five. The locker room could use the morale boost," he teased her with the book by holding it above her head before giving it back.

"Jerks," she muttered as the trio regrouped and headed to the arena. "Mental note to self: Do not cry in front of The Shield. Ever. Again."

* * *

Anise watched the match from backstage, finding amusement in the booing and jeering from the crowd that greeted her brother and sister-in-law. She was too young to remember Hunter's 'glory days.' By the time she was four-years-old, he was already dating Stephanie. It was an unexpected, yet pleasant surprise when he invited her to spend the summer with him and his wife.

From Vince McMahon's perspective, the time she spent with the WWE, he thought, would serve her in college. At summer's end, she would be entering her sophomore year as a theatre major.

The approaching fall semester both excited and saddened her. She liked school alright, but it would be difficult leaving her brother as well as her new friends, namely John Cena, Nikki Bella, and Natalya. Then, there were those she would not miss at all. . .


	2. Heat

Perhaps one of the best aspects of being on the road with the WWE was the opportunity for travel. Anise saw parts of the United States she never imagined ever getting the chance to see—some quite beautiful, especially the desert. As the bus drove to the stadium, outside Phoenix, Arizona, Anise took a permanent seat beside the window and gawked at the sights. She flipped open her cell phone and began taking snapshots.

"Pretty amazing, huh?"

She smiled. "I've never seen any place like it. Except for pictures, of course."

John Cena stood and looked over her shoulder, nodding his approval. "It is definitely a change of scenery from the East Coast."

Like Cena, she was raised in the north-eastern part of the States. In fact, they lived in neighboring states; New Hampshire was located above Massachusetts, which meant equal amounts of snow and the potential for blizzards during the winter months.

Her friendship with John blossomed meaningfully over the last several months; he was like a second big brother.

"I'm going to miss travelling with you guys," she sighed, closing her phone and putting it in her back pocket.

The month dwindled down to weeks, and soon, she would be returning to college.

John wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. He pressed his lips against her hair. "We'll miss you, too." He knew there were no words to ease her departure. Already, he felt the pang of losing a good friend.

* * *

Inside the arena, noise echoed from the rafters to the floor. The crowd was loud and boisterous—chanting, screaming, cheering, and booing at the right moments.

The heat from the city brought frenzied excitement and tremendous momentum. Compared to the sleepy, college town in Hanover, New Hampshire, Phoenix was a thrill ride for Anise.

"Ani-belle."

Anise rolled her eyes and turned. She gasped slightly, not realizing how close he was standing. "You know what, Dean," she pointed her finger into the man's black shirt. "You are the sole reason I cannot wait to go back to school."

Dean placed his hand over his heart in mock surprise. "Aw, Ani, I'm hurt."

"So," she peered around him, almost nervously, "where are your cronies?"

Dean shrugged, "I'm not their keeper."

"No," Anise returned matter-of-factly, "but you _are_ their leader."

"How about we tone down the hostility, and…" he tugged at a loose strand of her hair.

"And what, Dean?" she interrupted, slapping his hand from her hair. "You haven't exactly been nice to me."

"Define 'nice,'" he challenged, drawing impossibly closer. He was practically breathing down her neck. "At least I haven't been mean. Would you like me to show you mean?"

Anise bit her bottom lip and recoiled slightly, bracing her back against the wall. "I would rather you leave me alone for the rest of the summer."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Seth and Roman coming towards them. She glanced around the hallway, searching for an open path. "Hey, speaking of your demons, there they are." As Dean swiveled his head in the direction she was pointing, Anise slipped from the narrow blockage and nearly ran to her brother's office.

From inside, she heard voices. She raised her hand to knock on the door just as it was flung open by a red-faced C.M. Punk. "This is my career, Hunter, and I do not fail." With a glower, he stalked past her.

"Whoa," Anise breathed, stepping into the office, "Punk is pissed."

Hunter sighed and touched the tips of his index fingers to his temples. "He isn't the only one. Randy… "

Anise clicked her tongue. "Don't be too hard on yourself. Believe me; you aren't going to please everyone. My classmates tell me all the time how many of my scripts, and their roles, suck. And yet those same individuals have also praised my writing." When he didn't seem to react, she continued, "Besides, isn't Randy going through a divorce? I would cut him a little slack. Punk, on the other hand," she shook her head, clearly remembering the constant feuding between him and her brother years ago, during the pipe-bomb promos.

Finally, Hunter looked at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "You're fairly smart for being my baby sister."

Anise flashed a grin. "Indeed. So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes," he stood and began filing papers in folders. "Stephanie and I are leaving town tonight. We have a meeting with Creative in Connecticut. We should be back in a couple days. Do you want to come with us?"

"As fun as that sounds…" Anise giggled. "I'll be fine. John will look after me."


	3. Believe

The early morning sunlight streamed through the curtains of her hotel room, casting hues of purple, blue, and traces of orange on everything it touched. Anise awoke with an audible yawn, stretching her limbs and then curling around her pillow. The taping for SmackDown was about 50 miles from Phoenix. She intended to travel with John on the bus, but as she struggled to get out of bed, the thought of sunbathing as well as Nikki's invitation to go shopping later was tempting.

She solidified her decision when a loud knock at the door vibrated throughout the room. She glanced at the clock and groaned. 7:00 a.m. Sunbathing and shopping were definitely sounding more satisfying than another 15 hours either on the road or at the arena.

"Ani!" John knocked again. "Are you awake?"

"In a minute." Rolling out of bed, Anise pulled a plain black top over her head and slipped on a pair of jeans. Without bothering to fix her hair, she stumbled over to the door and opened it.

"John, I changed my mind," she uttered sleepily.

"Hunter…"

"I know what I told my brother," Anise sighed, "but…" mischief shone from her eyes, "there is a swimming pool downstairs, and Nikki…"

"Nikki." He folded his arms over his chest, unable to suppress his smirk. "Let me guess… It involves shopping."

Anise offered up a small smile. "Maybe…"

"As long as I know you'll be in good hands with Nikki…" his tone was serious again.

She held up three fingers in Scout's honor. "I won't leave her sight."

Placated, but clearly not entirely convinced, John agreed. Reluctantly.

"See you tonight," Anise called after him as he walked away and disappeared around the corner. Crossing the room to the window, she waved at John and the others who were in front of the hotel, boarding the bus.

* * *

After relaxing beneath the hot Arizona sun for an hour, Anise sat under the shaded umbrella, eating lunch with Nikki and Brie, as they chatted about where they were going to spend their afternoon.

"Is Nat coming with?" asked Anise, sipping her lemonade.

"No," Nikki pouted, "she has a match tonight against A.J. She left with everyone this morning."

"Well, the quicker we get out of here," Anise nearly snorted her drink, glancing up just in time to see the three members of The Shield appear on the terrace. "I'll meet you guys at the limo."

She avoided the trio easily enough, although the walk around the rear side of the hotel was exhausting amidst the scorching heat. Sweat beaded down her forehead, the humidity soaking through her hair.

"The desert is beautiful, but damn…is it ever hot out here," she mumbled.

The air-conditioned lobby welcomed her like a blast of arctic breeze. She followed the corridors to her room, relishing the cool air. She changed out of her clothes, opting for a white-cotton skirt and a Hawaiian print halter top with orange and yellow tropical flowers. Removing her sneakers, she slipped on a pair of brown sandals. Her hair was plastered against her face, which she managed scrape together and pile on top of her head in a tight bun.

As promised, Anise was ready by the time the limo arrived. She slid into the seat next to Nikki before anyone spotted her.

Along the boulevard, she took quick snapshots with her phone of the large city against the mountains in the distance. The contrast turned out amazingly picturesque. With the wind on her face, the sun didn't seem to penetrate quite as harshly. The stores were, thankfully, air-conditioned as well.

She followed Nikki through the store, giving her opinion whenever asked. Her goal hadn't been to purchase anything, but simply to have a good time during her last week with Nikki, who'd become one of her best friends.

That plan changed when Nikki tossed a black bikini set in her arms. "Try that on. It's going to look steamy on you," she grinned.

"I already have a bathing suit," Anise replied, puzzled.

"You do, but…"

Anise narrowed her eyes at the dark-haired woman. "What are you scheming?"

"Well," Nikki feigned innocence, "a few of the girls and guys thought, since this is your last week with us, we should celebrate with a party. A pool party at the hotel."

"Nikki, you didn't…" Anise's cheeks flushed, a deep shade of crimson. "My brother…"

"Will surely take you out to a nice restaurant. You know, business casual." Nikki rolled her eyes. "You need a send-off you won't forget!" Her grin broadened.

"Oh, gods," Anise groaned, "you did."

Pushing her towards the dressing room, Nikki barred Anise inside and leaned against the door. "By the way, I hear Seth wants to ask you out."

"What!" Anise shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah, right. He has only spent the whole summer, harassing me."

Nikki giggled. "What do you expect? You are Triple H's little sister, and they are…well, The Shield. From what I've been told, he only teases you because he likes you."

Now, it was Anise's turn to roll her eyes. "We aren't in high school."

"Aren't we, though?" Nikki returned. "We are entertainers. Wrestlers. For a living."

Anise paused. "Good point."

"He'll be at the party."

"Nikki…" Anise warned.

The Bella twin raised her hands in defense. "I won't meddle. I promise."

* * *

Despite her misgivings about the party, Anise worked up the courage to go downstairs. She draped an oversized beach towel around her bare stomach and timidly parted the crowd towards Nikki and Brie. She maintained her doubts about the bikini as well, even though Nikki told her at least a hundred times that it looked 'flattering,' 'hot,' and 'amazing.'

"I don't know about you guys," Anise shook her head, smiling nonetheless. She turned her gaze to the banner that read: _We'll miss you, Ani!_ Her eyes filled with tears.

"Say it," said Nikki.

"We're the best," Brie finished.

Anise nodded. "You truly are…"

"Hey," a gruff voice called out, "Ani. Where's Hunter?" Anise turned to see Randy Orton stalking up the path, fully dressed. "I called the arena. He isn't there, and he isn't here."

She blinked, caught off-guard by his cold demeanor. "He left town, Randy. He'll be back tomorrow."

Unable to dismiss his dangerous, viper-like glare, she stared after Randy as he retreated down the same path without a word and slammed the door behind him.

"What is his problem?"

"Not sure, babe," Nikki answered. "He's been here all day, in a pissed off mood. I think your brother axed him from tonight's show."

"Probably for being a whiny baby," Anise giggled, recalling the previous night between Hunter and C.M. Punk, her brother briefly mentioning Randy.

"Don't let him spoil the evening."

Anise bit her lip. "Seth."

"Look, Ani," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to apologize for the other day, taking your book and reading it. I don't want you to leave, thinking we ruined your summer."

"Sudden change of heart?" she asked, her eyebrow raised. Despite what Nikki said, she couldn't wrap her mind around Seth liking her.

"I made you cry, and…"

"I wasn't crying," Anise insisted, her face burning with embarrassment, "there was moisture in my eyes." She cast a sidelong glance at the pool, avoiding his gaze.

Seth smirked lightly. "Take a swim with me?"

She looked at Nikki and Brie, uncertainly. The Bella twins grinned back, nodding their heads and giving her a thumbs up. Her bottom lip caught firmly between her teeth, Anise took Seth's offered hand as he led her into the water. It was shockingly cold at first, causing the hairs on her body to stand. Anise stopped shivering when Seth drew her close to him, the heat from his body warming hers.

"Dean and Roman are watching us." What if this was another of their tricks?

"You are way too tense," Seth answered. "We talked. It's cool."

"You talked?" Anise frowned. "About what?"

"I told them we should lay off you this week. They agreed."

"Ah…" She still wasn't sure, and yet she couldn't stop her heart from hammering against her ribcage as Seth pulled her into him and carefully navigated to the deep end of the pool.

"How did you know I couldn't swim?"

"I've never seen you swim," he remarked. "You always wade in the shallows."

Anise was stunned. She hadn't openly told anyone she couldn't swim, and it seemed he figured it out…by paying attention to her?

She stiffened, rigidly, when they passed the 12-foot line.

"I won't let you go," he whispered in her ear.

For whatever reason, she believed him.

_**To be continued. . .**_


	4. Shattered

**Warning:** This chapter contains a mild rape scene, nothing graphic; but I do want my readers to be forewarned.

* * *

Anise put her head between her knees, but even that did not stop her surroundings from spinning. Curses for agreeing to hang out with The Shield after their swim. One drink, of whatever Dean gave her, was enough to make her swear off alcohol indefinitely.

Seth's eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at Dean. "This is why I told you, no drinks."

"Yeah, man," Roman intoned, "she's underage. What if Hunter finds out?"

Dean merely shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to appear clueless.

"I won't tell him," she stood, clutching the table for support, "but I think I need to lie down."

"Do you want me to take you to your room?" Seth asked, his concern obvious.

"No," Anise shook her head, wishing afterward she hadn't. "Ugh." She still didn't trust them. For all she knew, this was another ploy by The Shield.

Everything was blurred around the edges, but she wasn't so intoxicated that she couldn't find her way from the hotel lounge to her room.

She fumbled with her key, having a difficult time putting the thin piece of metal inside the even smaller hole. After half a dozen attempts, she finally slid the key into the lock and twisted open the doorknob. It was dark inside the room. Before entering, she pawed the wall in search of the light switch.

Her fingers barely scraped across the raised platform when two strong hands wrapped around her waist.

A small gasp escaped her lips as she was forcibly thrust inside the room. The door closed, shrouding all in blackness and obscurity.

Anise let out a whimper before a large hand covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. She was shoved against the wall, the weight of his body crushing down on hers. Tears fell from her eyes when she felt another hand slide up her skirt. She shook her head, wordlessly murmuring and sobbing against the hand that was still pressed to her mouth.

When pleading didn't work, she flailed her arms and legs. His fist connected with her stomach, knocking the breath out of her. She sank to her knees, only to have him grab her throat and haul her to her feet once more. Pain tore a fresh wound within her body. Coupled with the dizziness, she felt sick.

She dug her fingers into the wall, peeling off paint as her nails clawed the barrier that prevented her from fleeing. Her mind split seamlessly, creating a wide trench between reality and make-believe. This wasn't happening; this couldn't be happening. . .

After what felt like an eternity, the nightmare ended, but she was still frozen with fear. She heard his heavy footsteps near the door, and then the turning of the handle. A narrow stream of light spilled inside the room. She saw the shadow of her attacker, his muscular arms, tall frame. . . The door closed again. Her entire body convulsed uncontrollably as she sensed movement, getting closer. His fingers entwined within her hair. She felt her head collide with the wall and then nothing. . .

* * *

Following a night of partying and drinking with his friends, Roman headed to his room, exhaustion taking over. It was past midnight; he knew this because the bus had just rolled into the parking lot.

Passing Anise's room, he noticed the door cracked open. His first impulse was to ignore it, until he saw the key sticking out from the lock.

"Ani?" He opened the door, light flooding inside. He saw a prone figure on the floor. Turning on the light, he nearly retched. Her clothes were perfectly intact, but the blood between her legs gave him reason to worry. He looked around the room for any kind of sign. Maybe she passed out from the drink. . .but then his eyes landed on a pair of undergarments, confirming his suspicions.

Poking his head out the door, relief came as he spotted Cena. "John, it's Ani."

Those words were all it took for John to hasten his steps, his eyes wide with panic. He was supposed to look after her; he promised Hunter. He rushed to the room, dropping to his knees beside the young girl. He saw the blood. Anger rippled through him like a wild beast.

He removed his hat, running a hand through his hair. His mind worked quickly. "Roman, get the Doc."

Nodding, the Samoan wasted no time. His feet carried him down the hallway. He stopped only when Dean and Seth blocked his path.

"Hey, man, where you off to in such a hurry?" asked Dean, his speech slurred.

Agitation coiled around his every fiber of being, particularly at Dean. "Get out of my way. I need to get the Doc." Roman glanced back in the direction of where he came, "It's Ani. Something happened to her."

"What?" Seth's pulse quickened. "Where is she?"

"With Cena. In her room." Shoving Dean out the way, Roman proceeded with his mission.

Seth abandoned Dean as well and raced to Anise's room. He stopped at the doorway, took in the scene before his eyes, and slammed his fists against the wall opposite Anise's room. He didn't care if he woke anyone.

It was difficult, but he managed to regain his composure. He reached out to touch her, recoiling instantly when John's voice snapped in his ears.

"Don't touch her," he said tearfully.

Seth nodded, thinking how foolish it would have been if he'd contaminated the scene. "What sick bastard did this?" he growled.

John shook his head. "I just got back. Roman found her."

"What happened here?" the Doc's voice resonated from the doorway. The men cleared a path as he knelt down and examined Anise's wounds. "She appears to be unconscious, and…" his eyes travelled to the blood. He looked at the two men, his tone dire as he spoke, "She needs to be taken to the hospital for a thorough examination. Immediately."


	5. Darkest

John glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was two o'clock in the morning, and though he should have been exhausted after such a long and arduous day, he was kept awake by pure adrenaline. He wanted to hit something, more accurately, _someone_. Hard.

Gathered with him in the ER waiting room were Seth and Roman.

"I can't believe you let Ambrose give her a drink," John seethed.

"Hey, look, man, I told him… But, Dean… Does what he wants." Seth's retort was weak, and he knew it; acknowledged it with every sinew of his heart. He couldn't look at John. Guilt spread through him like wildfire. Seth knew the moment he saw Anise, there was more he could have done, s_hould_ have done.

Roman reclined in the chair, stretching his long legs out in front of him. His hands were folded atop his lap. His eyes were closed, but he wasn't sleeping. He was unsettled, tense. . . All three of them were.

"What are we going to tell Hunter?" asked Seth. The thought had nagged him all night. Would someone lose their job? Would the WWE be forced to cancel shows? How would Vince McMahon react after learning one of his Superstars attacked a young girl, of all the C.O.O.'s sister?

"We tell him the truth," John replied, looking dead-serious.

"I wasn't suggesting otherwise."

Finally, Roman spoke up, "If you have something to say, Cena, just say it."

After a pause, John answered, "Right now, I am having a hard time trusting either one of you. You two were at the hotel tonight. Not to mention giving Ani hell all summer."

Roman sat straight up in his seat, his dark brown eyes meeting John's blue ones. "You have every right to be angry, John, but I'm telling you… I didn't hurt Ani."

Seth shook his head, locks of his two-toned hair falling in front of his face. "I know how it must seem to you, but like Roman said… We were together the whole night."

"What about Dean?"

Before either man could answer, the double doors opened. A gentleman in a white coat, holding a clipboard, approached them. "Are you with Anise Helmsley?"

The three men stood, but it was John who spoke first. "How is she? Can I see her?"

"She is alert, although she has a concussion." His next words were not unexpected, but devastating to hear nonetheless, "Our tests confirm… She was raped."

John clenched his fists. "Can I see her?" he repeated.

"Yes."

* * *

John peered through the glass window. It ached to see her lying in a hospital bed, looking frightened and confused. He knew he had to keep his temper in check, lest he upset her even more. He tapped lightly on the door before walking inside. He took off his hat, stuffing it inside his back pocket. "Ani?"

"John…" Her face contorted as she tried not to cry. "I…I…" Words failed her. What was she supposed to say? She felt so many conflicting emotions, all at once.

John stood awkwardly near the doorway, unsure of what to say or do. He wanted to hug her but knew she might not want to be touched. "Are you going to report what happened?" His eyes rolled back in his head. What a dumb, insensitive question.

"Report what, John?" Anise frowned. "I didn't see his face. I don't know who…" Her eyes glistened with tears. "But, if it makes you feel better, I told the doctor I would speak to the police tomorrow." She knew she didn't have a choice. Once word spread, once her brother knew. . .

"The doctor said you could leave tonight," said John. Anise stared blankly at him. He closed the space between them, offering his hand, which she cautiously accepted. "I'm sorry, Ani. I should have been there… I…"

"John," Anise shook her head, the tears now overflowing. "Please, don't…"

Even though hugging her might not have been a good idea, John couldn't help but embrace her as she cried. She was like a little sister. For her to suffer, to feel any pain whatsoever, upset him. . . Angered him.

Anise tensed but did not push him away. She clung to his shirt and bawled like a baby; every ounce of pain, humiliation, grief and rage resonating within. Reality—the mystery of not knowing who hurt her, and then facing her brother and the police the next morning with the truth—crashed down on top of her like a wrecking ball against glass.

Before John entered the room, she'd prepared herself. Be strong. Don't cry. Let's move forward. . . Within minutes, she broke every oath she'd made within the silence and isolation of the tiny room she currently occupied.

John held Anise until her sobs dwindled to short, dry heaves. He felt the weight of her body get heavier in his arms and, reluctantly, forced her to wake up. "You can't sleep," he whispered in her ear, "you have a concussion."

Remembering what else the doctor told John, she asked, "Whenever we get back to the hotel, can I sleep on the bus?"

"What did I just say?" he said gently.

"Not sleep, then," she mumbled stubbornly. "Will you stay with me? On the bus, I mean?"

"Of course." He wouldn't have left her alone, anyway.

After being discharged by the nurse, Anise stuck to John's side. She sensed Seth's gaze on her. He hadn't said a word to her. In fact, he couldn't even look her in the eye.

The drive back to the hotel was quiet and uncomfortable. Anise sat next to John, who continued to cast dark glances at the two members of The Shield. The one time Anise and Seth's eyes met, she'd opened her mouth to speak, to assure him, but the words wouldn't come. She wanted to blame Dean for getting her drunk. She wanted to blame someone for the anguish ruthlessly coursing through her. She wanted to hate the person who made her feel this way, but knew not whom to direct such energy.

Fortunately, John prevented anyone from asking questions once they arrived at the hotel. He helped her to the bus, shutting out everyone else.

In the back of the bus, Anise forced herself to remain calm. She closed the door, creating a barrier between her and John. . .and then opened it, needing the comfort of knowing he was still there. John wouldn't hurt her. Her logical mind knew better, but she was also alone, on a bus, with another man. How many hours until dawn. . .

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews; I really appreciate them!


	6. Suspects

The next morning arrived early. Too early. Around four o'clock John finally allowed her to go to sleep, certain she was out of danger from her concussion. Anise awoke three hours later from a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep.

"Ani…" John poked his head in the room around 8 a.m. "I was just informed that Hunter and Steph have arrived at the airport and are one their way here."

Her stomach fluttered. Groggily, and anxiously, she rolled off the bunk and followed him to the front of the bus. She froze suddenly upon seeing Seth.

"Seth has agreed to stay here with you while I speak to Hunter and Steph," John said warily, eyeing Anise for her reaction. "Unless you would rather come with me."

Anise shook her head. She didn't want to be the one to witness Hunter's initial reaction. As it were, she had to brace herself for when she finally did see her brother face-to-face.

Turning to Seth, "If you hurt her or upset her in any way, I will kick your ass," John warned.

Silence befell the tiny space on the bus after John departed. Anise looked at Seth and bit her lip as their eyes locked.

"Ani, I just want to say I'm…"

"There's no need to apologize, Seth." She mustered the courage to finally say the words she wanted to tell him earlier. "Let's be honest. I knew what I agreed to when I accepted the drink from Dean."

"I should've walked you back to your room…" he insisted.

"But I told you no," Anise pointed out. "Again, not your fault." She lowered her eyes, "It's all mine…"

Seth shook his head fervently. "What happened was _not_ your fault."

"Then, why do I feel like it is?" she returned, her voice cracking. "Hunter is going to come in here and tell me how foolish I was for drinking. He's going to send me home on the first flight to New Hampshire…and…" She dissolved in tears, turning away from Seth.

Seth hesitated. He didn't want to startle her; he knew John was one for making due on his threat. And yet he couldn't just stand there as she cried. Carefully, he enveloped her within his arms, holding her tightly, protectively. He cradled her head with his gloved hand as she sobbed against his chest.

Anise felt soothed by his heartbeat. She listened, lulled by the rhythmic sound. "Dammit," she mumbled quietly.

"What's wrong?" asked Seth.

"I swore I would never cry in front of you again."

"Hey," he tipped her chin up, staring down into her hazel eyes; his breath hitched in his throat, "I'm not judging."

At that moment, much to Anise's dismay, the door opened. John leapt inside, completely bypassing the individual stairs. His eyes narrowed sharply, "Come on, Rollins."

The ombre-haired man squeezed Anise's hand before following John.

Anise fidgeted, nearly losing her composure when her brother walked on the bus. More tears welled up in her eyes. "Hunter, I'm…"

She fell mute, stunned, as her brother took her in his arms and hugged her. Stephanie appeared behind him, smiling sadly at Anise. This loving support was not what she expected from Triple H.

"I was dumb," Anise muttered.

"It's okay, kid," he replied, finally releasing her. "John told me everything."

Anise wiped the tears from her eyes, unable to keep them completely dry.

"We will find out who did this to you," Stephanie assured her in a firm voice. "After we speak to the police, Hunter is calling for a meeting of the entire roster at the arena. For more privacy." She placed her hand on Anise's shoulder. "You don't have to be there if you don't want."

Anise quickly shook her head. The sheer thought of being in the same room with every Superstar, knowing one of them attacked her, was petrifying. At the same time, she wanted to know what was said, to be prepared for the rumors and gossip that were sure to follow. "I'll sit in the luxury box," she amended.

"The police are on their way," Hunter continued, "and…" he glanced away from her, "I called Mom."

"What did she say? Let me guess…" Anise rolled her eyes, "it was somehow my fault?"

"You know how she is…" her brother contended gently. "She's old-fashioned."

"No," Anise scowled, "she's old."

It was true. Anise was an unplanned baby, born 25 years after Hunter. Their mother was now in her sixties. She and her mother clashed daily over her independent streak, her sense of adventure, and the fact that she needn't a man to make it in the world. If Anise had her way, she'd chosen an out-of-state university, but her parents would only help her if she stayed near home. Their mother had voiced her disapproval at the beginning of summer over her travelling with Hunter, with the WWE, and now had ammunition to use against her.

Hunter sighed. "I didn't want her finding out on the news."

* * *

Once the police arrived, they were escorted to the hotel meeting room. Anise clung to Hunter as they passed through the crowded lobby of Superstars and Divas. All eyes were on them. Whilst Anise cowered from view, Hunter held his head high, meeting every man he passed with an intense stare, to exert his authority over as well as convey the gravity of the situation.

"Sweetie?"

Anise timidly glanced around the lobby and spotted Natalya. She broke the rigid formation that consisted of her, Hunter, Stephanie, and the police woman. She rushed into Natalya's arms, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Finally, someone with whom she could feel safe.

"Talk to me after," Natalya whispered. She tucked Anise's hair behind her ear before kissing the young girl's forehead. Anise pulled back, sniffling, and nodded.

Inside the meeting room, Hunter, Stephanie and Anise sat around the table while the police woman stood, introducing herself as Detective Moore and explaining the procedures.

"Can you take me through the evening's events?"

Anise inhaled deeply, settling her nerves. "I guess it started at the pool. Several of the Superstars and Divas thought it would be cool to throw me a party. Nothing unusual happened, except The Shield decided to be nice to me…"

"When you say 'The Shield decided to be nice,' what do you mean?"

"Well, they teased me quite a bit over the summer, but I don't think…" Anise trailed off; the police officer was already scribbling fast with her pen.

"What happened next?"

"The Shield invited me to hang with them in the lounge, and I had one drink…" She hadn't wanted to tell the police she'd been drinking, but it was already documented in her medical exam when she was brought to the hospital. "It was late when I decided to go to my room. I unlocked the door. It was dark, so I didn't go in at first. Before I could switch on the light, that's when…someone grabbed me…" She glanced down at her hands in her lap. "I never saw his face…"

"Can you describe any of his features?"

Anise bit her lip. "He was tall, muscular…" _Which practically describes every wrestler_. She scrutinized her memory of that night, of the silhouetted figure she'd seen briefly—did he have any tattoos or other identifying marks? "That's all I remember…"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"No."

By this time, Hunter was standing in front of the window. His fists clenched so tight, his muscles bulged. A semblance of The Game had returned.

"Other than The Shield, is there anyone else who's given you reason to suspect them?"

"No."

"What about you?" Detective Moore asked Hunter. "Has anyone been disgruntled with you of late, who might have decided to get to you through your sister?"

Hunter looked at the woman with a humorless grin. "Ma'am, no disrespect. It is the nature of the business."

The detective pursed her lips. "I understand, Mr. Helmsley. But perhaps, you have noticed someone acting more hostile than usual."

Stephanie touched Hunter's arm, "What about Daniel Bryan?"

His eyes glazed over in thought. "I've had disagreements recently with C.M. Punk and Randy Orton."

Satisfied, Detective Moore turned her attention back to Anise. "What are the names of The Shield?"

She didn't like where this was going at all. "Seth, Dean, and Roman…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Would any of my readers like to take a guess as to whom they think hurt Ani?


	7. Frozen

It took longer than Hunter and Stephanie had anticipated, rallying together every Superstar inside one arena. Since it was clear they would be staying in Phoenix for a while, they had scattered to the gym and other places around the city. After dozens of text messages and phone calls, the meeting was finally scheduled for two o'clock that afternoon.

This gave Anise time to go to the arena ahead of everyone else and seclude herself within the luxury box.

She sat on the floor with her knees tucked under her chin. The silence and isolation were surprisingly comforting—a welcome change. She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. No pretenses to upkeep. No holding back the tears. . .

Trying to remember how things were before the rape was impossible, and yet Anise wanted desperately to recapture the summer she'd enjoyed so much before. . .

Her thoughts were prematurely interrupted by her cell phone. She knew whom the ringtone belonged and cringed. The phone rang five times before she finally pressed the 'Off' button. "Sorry, Mom," she whispered.

The phone buzzed again, indicating she had a text message. "Will you just leave me alone?" Expecting the text to be from her mother, her heart gave a small jolt when she did not recognize the number.

"_Where R U_?"

Her palms perspired, which she wiped on her jeans before replying.

"_Who is this_?"

"_Seth_."

"_How did you get my number_?"

"_Cena_."

"_How do I know this is Seth?_"

"_All is lost / This place in havoc / But I am found / Amidst the scars_."

Anise stared at his text for several moments, a tiny smile curving around the corner of her mouth. He remembered a line of her poem.

"_My favorite line by the way_."

"_I'm at the arena_."

"_Alone? R U crazy_?"

"_I needed time to think, to breathe…_"

"_Do U want company_?"

"_Sure_."

She was either a fool, or this idea wasn't as half-brained as she imagined. Paranoia obscured the logical part of her mind; she started thinking of the many different ways she could flee or fight if the person on the other end of the phone was not Seth. And if it was Seth, surely he would not hurt her. Right? He'd had plenty opportunity to do so on the bus. . .

About ten minutes later Seth texted her again, asking her where she was. Anise peered through the large glass window, relieved that it was indeed him.

"_Luxury box_."

Seth sat beside her on the floor, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by hovering over her.

"How're you feeling?"

There were many answers she could give—betrayed, angry, scared. "Frozen in time," Anise murmured, hugging her knees close to her chest. "It hasn't even been twenty-four hours, and… It hurts, Seth… I feel like this pain is never going away."

"Time is what you need, though," he answered softly.

"Not when it's torturing me like this."

"It will get easier…"

Anise rolled her eyes, "Says the pamphlets the hospital gave me."

Seth was quiet for several seconds, lost in deep thought. "You're right," he took her hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"Seth," her stomach fluttered as she spoke. "I gave the police your name, along with Dean and Roman's. She goaded them out of me… I told her I didn't think any of you were the one… I'm so sorry." Tears pooled afresh in her eyes. "Please don't be mad at me."

"Hey, Ani, shh…" He held open his arms. Anise hesitated at first but then consented, nestling against him. "I'm not mad at you," Seth whispered in her ear. "I can't even imagine what you're going through."

The scent of his cologne stirred within her. The thick musk wrapped around her senses. For the moment she felt completely safe. Seth was strong, yet gentle with her. He didn't pester her with questions like her brother and John did, didn't force her to remember things she wished to forget.

The moment didn't last long before the other wrestlers started filing into the arena.

"I have to go…"

Anise nodded.

"I'll text Nattie, so she can come here and be with you."

Another nod.

* * *

"I don't care if he's your buddy," Hunter's voice rumbled throughout the arena. "I don't care if he's threatened you. All I care about is finding the bastard who hurt my sister."

"The police have asked us to stay in Phoenix for at least two weeks while they finish their investigation," Stephanie chimed in. "If you know anything… If you saw anything… Now is your time to come forward."

"No one is being arrested at this time; however, there are a select few of you the police want to ask questions. I am not suspending or suspecting any one of you… Yet." Hunter paused, his eyes drifting from one man to the next. "So far, we've done a fairly good job of keeping the media at bay."

Anise listened to his speech from the luxury box. She sighed and laid her head on Natalya's lap. "This sucks."

"I know, sweetie, but it's necessary. Whoever hurt you needs to be caught."

Everyone was dismissed promptly after the meeting, save for "the few" Hunter had mentioned.

Anise waited with Natalya until the arena cleared. She cautiously exited once the corridors were mostly empty.

A.J. Lee leaned against the opposite wall, with her arms folded and one leg propped up behind her. "My boyfriend has _me_," she spat, referencing C.M. Punk. "He would never touch you."

"A.J., I never said…"

"Just keep that in mind," she cut her off, and with a spin, skipped down the hallway.

"Ugh, this just keeps getting better."

Natalya patted her shoulders, rubbing her hands soothingly down her back.

"Brie will hate me, too…"

"Who, me?"

Anise lowered her head at the sound of Brie's voice.

"Babe, it's okay. I know this is only preliminary."

"If it helps, I know Daniel wasn't the one…" Anise offered.

"Hon," Brie shook her head, "don't worry. A.J.'s crazy. You know this. The rest of us have reasonable heads on our shoulders."

"I hate this." Most of all, she hated carrying the weight of knowing it was one of the Superstars—most of them were like family to her. She wondered if Hunter felt the same sense of betrayal and distrust.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The story will pick up pace soon.


	8. Protection

After a couple days the initial shock eased, leaving in its wake a numbness with which Anise could live for the present. She still garnered hellish looks whenever A.J. skipped passed her, and the tension between wrestlers was evident, but at least she had friends who remained on her side, including Seth. From being teased all summer to the growing attachment she felt for the man, the change was like night and day. If only the same could be said about all members of The Shield. . .

"Hey, Ani," Dean cornered her one day when no one else was around, "what the hell did you tell Hunter?"

His anger caused her to flinch. "W-What do you mean?"

"I got the police on my back, hounding me with questions."

"I-I gave the police your name," she stepped back from the man, "but…"

"Do you know what that will do to my reputation?" he snarled, edging closer.

"Dean, I…"

"If you think you can explain your way out of this one," he shook his head, chuckling grimly, "I'm not like your boy, Seth."

Tears prickled her eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

Anise searched for an escape route, spotting Randy in the distance. Their eyes met briefly, his dark gaze penetrating her to the core. Although he could clearly see she was in distress, he continued walking. _Really? He's angry with me, too? I didn't even mention his name; that was Hunter_.

Suddenly, it felt as if a hand had reached inside her ribcage and squeezed. Black spots swam before her eyes. Just when she thought she might pass out or have an anxiety attack, a familiar voice instantly calmed her.

"Back off, Dean," said Seth, shoving the other man away from her.

Anise breathed a sigh of relief, reclaiming her personal space.

"You're not acting like an innocent man right now," he pushed Dean against the opposite wall. "I haven't forgotten your convenient disappearance 'to the bathroom' after Anise went to her room."

"Man," Dean frowned, "I didn't rape her!"

"Good to know," Seth growled, his face inches from Dean's, "then stop scaring the shit out of her!"

Once Dean was gone Seth turned to Anise, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She stared up at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me Dean wasn't with you that night?"

"I didn't want you to think…to be afraid…" His sentence fell short.

"Right," she interjected curtly. "It sounds to me like you were more worried about your friend."

"Ani, no, that's not it," Seth sighed. "Roman and I told Hunter that he wasn't with us."

"Whatever," Anise rolled her eyes. "Seth, please, I…I need space."

* * *

[_Cell phone rings_.]

"Hi, Mom."

"Hello, honey, how are you?"

"Fine, Mom."

"Listen, your cousin has scheduled to pick you at the airport."

"I'm not coming home."

Silence.

"Sweetheart, you know the semester starts in less than a week."

"I dropped out."

More silence.

"This is…unexpected. I thought… What made you decide…? Without even discussing it with you father and me…" Pause. "Let me speak to your brother."

"He isn't here. Look, Mom, I have to go. I'm sorry. Maybe I'll be ready to go back next semester." It was a lie, but Anise had to tell her mother something. "I love you. Bye."

[_Disconnected_.]

* * *

_**One week later. . .**_

Seth lingered outside Anise's hotel room. She'd moved to a different room, one closer to Hunter and Stephanie. He raised his hand to knock on the door and then stopped himself. He repeated this motion several more times before being flanked by Roman and Dean, who joined him in the middle of the hallway.

Roman arched an eyebrow, "What're you doing, man?"

"Ani hasn't been out of her room all week," Seth explained.

"Is she alive?"

Seth glared at Dean, "Yes, she's alive, you fucking moron," he snapped. "Cena's received texts from her. Cena brings her food. Cena is a fucking saint." He sighed, running his hands through his hair. "This is your fault," he said to Dean.

Gesturing wildly towards the door with his hands, "How is _this_ my fault?" Dean retorted.

"You verbally attacked her!"

Dean smirked. "Yeah, well, you lied to her."

"Didn't lie, just didn't tell her the truth."

The two men were about to get in each other's faces again when Roman remarked, "To her, that's probably the same thing." Seth couldn't help but agree. "Wasn't the plan to ask her out before, you know, this happened? You obviously have feelings for her."

"_Was_ the plan," Seth corrected.

"So…" said Dean impatiently, "knock on the door, apologize, and invite her to come out with us."

"You two dimwits do realize she can probably hear us?" Roman noted.

On cue, the door opened as Anise poked her head out. "What do you three want?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Seth took a step towards her. "Ani, I'm really sorry about not telling you," he glanced at Dean. "For what it's worth, I don't think Dean would ever do something like that. You have every right to think otherwise," he added. "Is it a crime to admit I'm worried about you, though?"

Roman backed his teammate. "What Seth is trying to say, Ani, is he wants to ask you out."

"How do I know I can trust you," she narrowed her eyes, "any of you?"

Dean shrugged. "You don't."

"But if you stay in your room the rest of your life, you're letting the guy who did this to you win," said Roman.

"Isn't hanging out with _him_," she nodded her head at Dean, "what started this mess?"

Dean turned to Seth and Roman, "See, man, she hates my guts."

"Do you blame me?" Anise returned.

"If I say no, will that convince you to come out with us?" Dean asked her. "No drinks."

She blinked. "Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Anise bit her lip. She glanced down at Seth's offered hand. Her own hand trembled. He drew her close to him as she rested her head against his chest. "I would never intentionally hurt you, Ani," he whispered.

She nodded, tears clinging to her eyelashes. "I'm scared, Seth."

"I know, but we'll protect you."

"It's kind of our thing," Roman smiled at the young girl.

"I'm sorry, too," said Dean, "for yelling at you last week." He caught Seth looking at him. "And for all the other shit we did to you over the summer."

"Alright," she agreed, squeezing Seth's hand, "I'll go out with you."


	9. Normalcy

The second week of their ordered stay by the police culminated with relief for some and frustration for others. To no one's surprise, the investigation was deemed a cold-case for the time being; there was not enough conclusive evidence to convict anyone of the crime. They were permitted to leave the state and travel until more substantial proof surfaced. Hunter did not know what to do, or how he was going to protect his baby sister from a faceless monster. . .

Anise contemplated her choices. She already dropped out of college—a decision that had been easier than dealing with the fallout from her mother and John. While they were packing for the road, he made his feelings plain. . .

"It's not that I don't want you here," John began as he closed his suitcase, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

Anise sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor. "Where would you rather me go?" she asked quietly.

"Back to school."

"I can't," she whispered.

"What if you're attacked again?" Anise had already thought about that, but she let John continue talking without interruption. "What if no one's there to defend you next time?"

"No one was there to defend me the first time," she muttered.

"That's not what I'm saying."

Anise could feel her temper rising. Something for which she was quite known around the Helmsley household, just her like her brother. The makings of tears stung her eyelids. "Get to the point," she snapped.

The tension was thick in the room, fueled by her anger.

"You shouldn't be here."

"So," her hazel eyes met his blue ones, "are you my friend or my enemy now?"

John stood up straight, his arms folded across his chest. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, John, you tell me," Anise returned hotly. "A.J. and Punk have teamed up against me. Randy glowers at me every time I look at him. And half the roster won't even come near me. At least I have Nat and The Shield."

"That's not fair."

"No," she hissed, "what's not fair is I was raped, and yet some of you think _I'm_ the bad guy. Is that why you want me to leave…To make _your_ life easier?"

John sighed, "I never said that."

"You didn't have to." Anise hopped off the bed and stormed out of his room, slamming the door behind her. Fury and sadness fused inside her. There was a time when she believed an argument between her and John was impossible, laughable at best. They were like kindred spirits—two bodies, one mind.

She slid down the wall, burying her face in her knees. She felt torn. Maybe she'd been too harsh on him by drawing such a rigid line between friend and enemy. Life was not black-or-white. Best friends were not a commodity to throw away so frivolously, but stubbornness hindered her from going back to John and apologizing. She was tired of saying 'sorry.'

Before she could wallow in her guilt, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She looked at the number. Hunter.

"_Do you have time to see me in the office?_"

Begrudgingly, she acquiesced to her brother's request and met him in his makeshift office in the hotel meeting room. This is where he'd conducted business during the two weeks they were in Phoenix.

"Mom said you stopped answering her phone calls."

Anise rolled her eyes. "Because she keeps asking me when I'm going back to college, and honestly…I don't know."

"She just wants to know you'll be alright."

"I don't know…" she repeated with a sigh.

"You don't know…?"

"If I'll ever be alright." Anise lowered her eyes. "I have nowhere to go. I'm waiting for the day you or Vince tell me to leave. Maybe John's right. Maybe I shouldn't be here." She shook her head. "And yet I feel safest here, with you…and Seth… If only I wouldn't have told him no when he offered to escort me back to my room," she said mostly to herself.

Hunter hugged his sister. "I'm not telling you to go anywhere. In fact, that's the other reason I wanted to speak with you. Vince is okay with you coming on the road with us. He, uh, said it might lure the one who hurt you, so we can catch him." Anise could tell he wasn't pleased with his father-in-law's way of thinking. "The decision is up to you."

"I look at it this way… If this had happened at college, I'd be in the same predicament—going to classes, not knowing who, or if I'd be attacked again. At least here I have friends and a brother," she smiled at him, gratefully, "who can protect me. The Shield is also teaching me some basic moves to defend myself." She added, "I won't mooch either. I'll do anything you tell me, or need help with."

"Then, I guess it's settled." There was some reservation behind his eyes, but he seemed overall content. At least he could look after and protect her—better than their elderly parents could, he admitted to himself.

"How do you feel, Ani, about everything going forward?"

"Hunter," she spoke, her voice slightly unsteady but serious, "the show has to continue. The entire roster shouldn't be punished or lose their jobs over one person."

"I will be taking a more _authoritative_ approach from now on," he explained, hoping to ease some of her stress. "Punk is currently preoccupied with Heyman, but he'll have me to contend with afterwards. And Daniel Bryan will stay mid-card until he can prove himself. You said The Shield are protecting you. Good. They will be Randy's onscreen bodyguards."

"What are your plans for Randy?"

"In order for me to keep a close eye on him, he will hold the title as the face of the company. I don't trust him any farther than I can throw him," said Hunter, remembering the time when Orton handcuffed him to the ring and then kissed his wife in front of him.

"What about everyone else?"

"I will refocus my attention from time to time, but I want everyone to know I am observing them closely. I still have to run a business and provide entertainment to the WWE Universe."

Anise nodded. Finally, a semblance of normalcy. . .


	10. Trust

It was strange not sharing the same bus as John. Instead, Anise accompanied Seth, Dean and Roman. She took her seat next to the window as usual and began taking photos of the passing scenery. Sacramento was gorgeous at dusk—lively and sparkly.

After finding a place for his luggage, Seth joined her. He raised his eyebrows, his lips curled into a smirk. "You're becoming a fan-girl."

Anise's face flushed bright red as she looked at her sweatpants. She tugged at The Shield emblem on her hip. "They are nice pants, and I look utterly adorable wearing them."

Seth grinned. "Can't argue with that."

She laid her head against his shoulder, watching the twinkling city lights in the distance as the bus rolled onward. The window was opened a crack, allowing the cool, night air to float inside. The fragrant scent of primrose tickled her nose.

Anise was nearly asleep when Seth's voice stirred her to full consciousness. "The new _Iron Man_ movie is in theatres."

"Mm," she mumbled sleepily.

"Maybe you and I can catch a show before we hit the road again."

Anise burrowed her face in the crook of his arm. "Seth," she sighed.

"Think about it?"

"Okay…"

She opened her eyes, now wide-awake. If she didn't say yes, this would be the third time she rejected his offer to go out on a date, just them, without the other two members of The Shield.

He could do so much better than her. On top of a grueling wrestling career, he didn't need a girl who couldn't make it through an entire week without crying, or who was too terrified to be alone.

She tried suppressing her own feelings for the man, but the soothing presence of his company and his affection for her were too strong to ignore. At the same time, she was afraid of messing things up. Her parents were strict, thus she'd never had a boyfriend. By the time she got to college, she was more devoted to her studies than finding a guy. Now, she had the chance to date, not just any guy, but a WWE Superstar. Despite her brother being Triple H, Anise never imagined this would happen to her.

* * *

_Sierra-Hotel-India-Echo-Lima-Delta…Shield_.

Anise watched the show from backstage with Natalya. Her gaze was glued on Seth as the trio descended through the crowd to the ring. Her brother and sister-in-law stood in the middle of the ring, ready to hand over the title to Randy against the wishes of the audience who kept chanting for Daniel Bryan.

"Nat, I have a problem."

"What is it, sweetie?"

Anise sighed, "Seth wants me to go out with him."

Natalya chuckled. "And that's a problem?"

"Well," she bit her lip, "yes. I've never had a boyfriend. I've only been on a couple dates. There's also what happened a few weeks ago…" She instinctively wrapped her arms around herself. "How can he possibly want to be with me?"

"Hon, I think that's for Seth to decide," Natalya furrowed her brows in concern. "Don't you agree?"

"Um…"

"Do you like Seth?"

"Yes," Anise admitted, blushing as she spoke.

"Then, what's wrong?"

"He didn't have to stay at the hospital until two in the morning, but he did." She sniffed back tears. "He didn't have to watch over me the next day. And yet he's been there for me ever since. He deserves more than what I can give him right now."

"Aw, sweetie. Think about it this way… If all he wanted was a casual relationship, then he wouldn't have done all those things."

"Maybe you're right."

"Try to put aside your fear and doubt." Natalya brushed her hand across Anise's cheek, pushing the young girl's hair away from her face. "Can you do that?"

Anise nodded. "I'll try."

"Good," the woman smiled. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Do you want to come with me and get some food from Wendy's?"

"Nah," Anise shook her head, smiling back, "but thank you, anyway. I'll stay here…"

"Are you sure?" Natalya frowned. "You haven't eaten much today."

"Yeah," she replied, "I ate…on the bus…before the match."

"Something to drink at least?"

"Uh, sure," Anise hurriedly agreed. "A pop will do."

Her eyes followed Natalya until she could no longer see the blonde woman. She shifted nervously, realizing she was very much alone. As soon as the match was over and the music hit the sound system, she raced to greet The Shield.

"There's our Shield girl," Roman boasted.

Seth looked worried. "Where's Nattie?"

"She left to get food. I told her it would be alright since the match was ending soon," Anise lied, not wanting him to know how terribly frightened she truly felt.

With him, her fear ebbed. She stared deeply into his brown eyes; her heart pounded, in a good way for once.

Dean put an arm each around Seth and Anise. "Will you two get it over with and make out already?"

"Dean!" Seth chided, shoving the other man's arm.

Holding up his hands, "What?" his teammate returned. "Just sayin'." With a shrug of his shoulders, Dean sauntered off down the walkway.

"Ignore him," Roman told Anise. "He's obnoxious."

"As if I hadn't already figured that out," Anise smirked slightly.

Roman followed the path taken by Dean, leaving Anise alone with Seth.

"Have you considered what we talked about on the bus?" asked Seth.

"I'm still thinking," she offered him a small smile.

Seth held her hands, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her fingers. Unable to stop himself, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Anise froze. Before she could decide if this was what she wanted, he pulled back. "Shit, Ani, I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done that." He shook his head, turning away from her. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. Honestly." She took a deep breath, "Um, Seth, I…I would like to go to the movies with you."

"Really?" his features brightened. "I mean, cool." He ran a gloved hand through his hair. "And I promise, no more kissing unless it's what _you_ want."

Anise smiled appreciatively. "Sounds good."


	11. Struggle

Dean trudged to the locker room, slowing his pace as he drew closer to the ladies' restroom. Someone was getting sick, and he had a guess who. This wouldn't be the first time. To confirm his suspicions, he casually waited outside for the person. He nodded to the Bella twins, dismissing the odd look they gave him as they entered the restroom.

From within the stall farthest from the door, Anise heard two familiar female voices. She inhaled sharply and steadied her movements. Quietly, she climbed atop the toilet seat, one foot at a time, and balanced herself. She was never overly strong, but others always described her as stealthy, catlike. Putting those notions in action, she waited inside the stall with bated breath.

"Have you talked to Ani in a while?" Nikki asked Brie, chatting as they touched up their make-up in front of the large mirror.

Anise's ears twitched with interest. She felt a slight pang of guilt, eavesdropping on her friends' conversation, but she couldn't help but listen.

"She hasn't said much to anyone," Brie replied, shrugging.

"John's really upset," Nikki remarked. "She stopped speaking to him altogether."

Anise lowered her head, her eyes prickling with tears. She hadn't meant to cause them any distress. She needed time and space, to pick up the pieces of her life and put them back together. Though, she appeared to be doing a horrible job of it. She clung to one person—Seth—but for how long, before she pushed him away? John was one of her best friends, and now they weren't speaking. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Seth, too.

The rest of their exchange fell on deaf ears as Anise sank to the lowest level of depression she'd experienced yet.

Two pairs of footsteps were the next thing she sensed, nearby at first, until they were drowned out by distance. She opened the door and peeked inside the room. When all seemed clear, she tiptoed to the exit and emerged in the hallway. . .where Dean was waiting for her.

"You okay, Ani?" he asked, his eyes narrowed accusingly. "You've been getting sick a lot lately."

She tugged nervously at the sleeve of her hoodie, coiling it around her hands. "No, I haven't."

"You're lying," his voice flat, "so I know something's up. Are you pregnant?"

"No!" she fumed. "Why do you care?"

"I don't want my boy, Seth, to get hurt."

She stared at the man for several seconds before responding, trying not to cry, trying to sound firm, tough. "Maybe I shouldn't be with him, then. Maybe I should break up with him."

"Ani…"

"What?" she snapped, and then reserved quietly, "he's too good for me."

"Why do you say that?" His eyes and tone softened.

"Because it's true," Anise whispered. "John, Nikki, and Brie—they're upset with me…"

Dean growled angrily, not at her but at the three she mentioned. "They should realize what the fuck you're going through."

"Dean…" her bottom lip quivered.

"Ani," he sighed, pulling the young girl to him; she trembled as he held her. "I'm not yelling at you. I know you care about Seth. To hell with what Cena and the Bella twins think. What they fail to realize, what we see, is a girl who needs her freedom but also needs to know she's safe." He glanced down the corridor in the direction he saw the Bella twins go. "They'll come around." A frown creased his features, "As for this…"

"Please don't tell Seth or my brother," she begged Dean, her eyes wide with panic. "I'll try… I'll see the Doc if I must. I'll eat."

"Will you eat and not throw up?" he returned.

Anise nodded.

"Are you ready for more defense exercises?"

It had been a week since their last session. Every time she trained with The Shield, she succumbed quickly to exhaustion. Part of the problem was her not eating whilst trying to fight three strong men.

"Grab a bite and meet us in the ring," Dean instructed, making the decision for her. He was softening around the girl. She was like a sister to him, and he wasn't going to let another man hurt her ever again.

* * *

_**An hour later…**_

Minus the food, Anise obeyed Dean. She arrived at the ring, dressed in a black t-shirt and yoga pants. The three members of The Shield were already there, practicing for their next match.

"Hey, beautiful," Seth pecked her on the cheek. "Ready to begin?"

"Yep."

They worked through the basic self-defense moves. They showed her how to aim for the most effective parts of the body—the eyes, throat, genitals, knees and shins. Not wanting Anise to feel uncomfortable or scared, Dean and Roman agreed to let Seth be the one who demonstrated all the body contact moves. He grabbed her wrists and arms, teaching her how to break free from most holds and attacks.

"You're doing well, Ani!" Roman called to her from the side of the ring, boosting her confidence.

Seth wrapped his arms around her waist and pinned her on the mat. Her mind blanked. She struggled against him but to no avail. "Please, stop," she whimpered. He instantly let her go as she curled into a ball.

"I'm sorry, Ani."

"No, no," Anise shook her head, breathing in and out slowly, "it's okay." She unfurled her legs and arms and moved to sit in his lap, to reassure him.

Worried, the other two men joined them in the middle of the ring. Roman knelt before the girl. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she replied, "I just reacted badly."

"How about we call it for the day?" Seth offered, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"Good plan," Dean nodded, clapping his teammate on the back.

"I was getting tired, anyway," she smiled at Seth.

Her eyes then met Dean's, who looked concerned but said nothing. She made a promise to try, and she would. . ._Try_.


	12. Mistakes

_**Dean's point of view…**_

"_Why do you care?_"

Anise's voice echoed shrill-like in Dean's mind. He bit back the single honest answer he should have given her. Out of pride, ego, or was it something more than that? Dean couldn't bear anymore of her resentment or bitterness or fear; he'd shouldered the repercussions of it for weeks now.

"I'm the one who returned your book after Seth snatched it from you," he wanted to tell her. "I care because..." Dean shook his head, a groan escaping his lips, as he rubbed his hands over his face. He wouldn't admit his feelings aloud, doing so would cause him more ache than what was already in his heart.

"_You know what, Dean. You are the sole reason I cannot wait to go back to school_."

Dean winced at the memory. He realized too late that his teasing all summer literally cost him—cost him the one person who could push his buttons, but in a good way. Anise emitted an aura that transformed a typical day into something brilliant every time she entered the room. He wasn't the only one whom she affected with her natural glow; Seth felt it, too.

The tension between the two men mounted until the night of the pool party, where it climaxed. Seth acted on his impulses before Dean, taking Anise for a swim. In turn, Dean guzzled alcohol to drown the anger he harbored towards his fellow teammate. Because his dumb ass had to get drunk, however, he was the only member of The Shield who wasn't at the hospital that night with Anise. He slept through the war, so to speak, while chaos reigned. If he ever discovered who hurt Anise, if he ever got his hands on the man. . .

"_Isn't hanging out with him what started this mess?_"

His worst regret was giving her that drink. Her scathing words penetrated him deeply, but he knew he couldn't fault her. She was right. _He_ got her in this mess. _He_ foolishly let an underage girl have alcohol, and not just any alcohol. _He_ gave her a strong mixed drink that debilitated her senses, leaving her vulnerable.

* * *

[**Flashback**]

"Wake up, Dean."

"Ugh," Dean grumbled, slurring his words. "Headache."

"That's because you're hung-over," Seth growled, "now get out of bed. You're going to hear me out."

"What, man?"

"I should kick your ass."

"For _what_?" Dean's voice rose an octave.

"Anise was raped last night."

"She was… What!" Dean rose from the bed as adrenaline surged through his veins, temporarily easing the effects of the hangover. "By who?"

"We don't know," said Roman, shaking his head and sighing. "She didn't see his face."

"Dammit," Dean punched the door, the wall, the mattress, anything his fists contacted. When most of his aggression subsided, he clutched his pillow, holding it close to him for comfort. "I never would've, if… Shit…" He muttered a string of curses and buried his face in the cushion. "I fucked up."

[**End Flashback**]

* * *

Admittedly, Dean didn't handle the situation very well whenever he learned Anise had given his name to the police. His harsh words resounded like a tremor inside his brain. Then, Seth had to open his big mouth and tell Anise that he hadn't been with the other two men around the same time she was raped.

The shock and pain on her face wounded him more than her words ever could have.

"_Do you blame me?_" she'd asked him a week later.

Truthfully, Dean couldn't blame her for anything—not for hating him, not for distrusting him—nor could he blame her for getting close to Seth instead of him. He'd made so many inexcusable mistakes.

"_Will you two get it over with and make out already?_" His words to her and Seth following the match were spoken out of sheer jealousy. His track record was riddled with blunders. Why not one more? It wouldn't do any harm. He couldn't fix what was broken.

Until. . .He noticed Anise had stopped eating. Not once, or twice, but three times he also heard her getting sick. It pained him to see her cry, and his attitude towards her softened. By that time, he'd worked through most of his guilt and envy. All he cared about was making sure no one hurt her ever again.

"_Please don't tell Seth or my brother_."

"I've made enough mistakes around you, Ani," said Dean, staring at the C.O.O.'s office door. "I'll be damned if I let you slowly kill yourself."

He knocked on the door. "Hunter, can we talk?"


	13. Intervention

Anise squirmed nervously in the seat before Hunter's desk, wondering what was so urgent he needed to see her. The tension between the siblings was instant. He sat on the edge of his desk, brotherly concern filling his eyes.

"Ani, it's been brought to my attention that you haven't been eating."

Anise's mouth fell open. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. "Who told you that?"

Hunter shook his head. "That's neither here nor there. The point is…"

"Someone needs to mind their own damn business," she finished for him.

"Anise, if you are starving yourself, then it is my business."

"I'm not starving myself, Hunter," she enunciated his name in return for him using her proper name. The only time he ever called her by her full name was when he was upset with her. Growing up, he called her 'Anise' whenever he felt she was being disrespectful to their parents.

"Be that as it may, I'll be keeping an eye on you. Just to make sure you're taking care of yourself." He sighed. "I understand things have been hard for you…"

"That's just it, Hunter," her voice cracked, "you don't understand. None of you know what it's like."

Hunter closed his eyes, silently but reluctantly agreeing with his younger sister. He wanted to be there for her but honestly didn't know how to make it better. This was one instance in which he couldn't erase the problem by using what he learned from the WWE. He could maim the guy who hurt her, but it wouldn't take away her suffering.

* * *

After leaving her brother's office, Anise stormed around the arena in pursuit of Dean Ambrose. She found him, thankfully, alone.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"I had no choice," he replied matter-of-factly.

"You promised!" She sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall, letting anger devour the hurt.

"No," he gazed squarely in her eyes, "I never promised anything. I asked you if you were going to eat, and you said yes. Looks like you didn't keep your word any better than I kept mine."

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Seth stood between the two, always the mediator.

"Nothing," said Anise too quickly.

They were still facing each other, eye-to-eye, when Dean said, "She's pissed at me because I told Hunter she wasn't eating." The look Anise gave him could've killed.

"I hate you!" she screeched.

Dean shrugged. It wasn't that he didn't care; he knew what he did was right by her. He would rather her alive and hating him than dead.

"Ani…" said Seth softly.

"You're siding with him?" Anise asked in disbelief. When Seth said nothing, her lips curled in disgust. "I'm done." She turned on her heels, stopping short as Seth grabbed her wrist. "Let me go," she hissed, her tone dangerously low. It pained him to do, but he obeyed.

"I'm sorry, man," said Dean, once Anise was out of earshot. "I had to tell Hunter."

"No, it's okay," Seth agreed. "You did the right thing. I feel I may be partially to blame. I put too much pressure on her to go out with me."

"We just gotta be there for her, man," Dean continued. "She looks to us as brothers."

Seth nodded. "We can't give up on her, especially now."

"I'm not."

* * *

Privacy was a sacred commodity, very rare to obtain when travelling with the WWE. Desperate, Anise hijacked the training gym.

"I'm falling apart…"

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, barely recognizing the girl behind the hazel eyes it reflected. Lifting her shirt, she breathed in as her ribcage distended. "Gods, what am I doing?"

She looked up at the ceiling, "Why did this have to happen to me?"

Friends were turning into enemies, or so she believed in her mind, and it was entirely her fault. Her biggest fear was being utterly alone and facing the darkness of the world without some kind of safe haven.

"Gods, I am so selfish. I was…I was raped, but that doesn't give me the right to treat everyone like dirt." She thought about John, Seth and Dean. Each man with whom she recently had a confrontation was truly looking after her wellbeing. John wanted her to go home so she wouldn't be hurt again, whereas Dean and Seth were only making sure she didn't get sick, or worse.

Anise reached down to the depths of her soul and mustered what remaining strength hadn't been stolen from her. Somehow, she'd make it right. With all of them—The Shield, John, Nikki, and most importantly, her brother. . . She didn't know how or what it would take, but she couldn't let her attacker win. She learned that from Roman—one of the toughest guys she knew, but who had a heart of gold.

First, Anise needed to release some energy. She walked over to one of the punching bags and unleashed every bit of pent-up anxiety, pain, and stress she accumulated over the month and a half.

Sweat beaded down her forehead, but instead of feeling stronger or sharper of mind, her muscles laxed. Her arms fell limp to her sides. She looked around the room, confused and dazed. Dark spots floated in front of her eyes.

"No, no, no…" Anise wrestled for motor control, taking slow, deep breaths. Her legs quaked beneath her, unable to support the full weight of her body.

"Ani!" The voice sounded familiar, but so far away. . .

* * *

_**Dean's point of view…**_

Dean watched Anise until she disappeared around the corner. His instinct told him to follow her, but instead he trailed behind Seth to the arena, where Roman awaited them.

"She'll come around," Dean patted Seth on the back, as they clambered inside the ring.

"Hey, guys, where's Ani?" asked Roman. "Weren't we supposed to practice?"

"She, uh…" Seth began.

"Ani hasn't been eating. I heard her throwing up, so I told Hunter. Needless to say, she's a little pissed off at both of us," Dean explained.

He looked sidelong at Seth, who appeared to be taking the blow hard. Luckily, for Dean, he was able to conceal his emotions better than that. Still, it tore him up inside. The three of them were making such progress with her. She'd even smiled a couple times.

"I think I'm gonna check on Ani," Dean announced. "I'm the one responsible. I'll fix it," he reassured Seth.

He was divided between his devotion to the man he considered a brother and the girl he liked, but either way, he felt he needed to do something.

Roman's eyebrow arched. "You, responsible?"

"Yeah," Dean chuckled nonchalantly, "surprises me, too."

What he couldn't let on were his true feelings for Anise. He hated seeing her in pain, and once again he was accountable for said pain. Although he believed what he did was right, he still owed her an explanation.

Dean searched for her in the obvious places—the ladies' room, the bus—until it dawned on him that she might be in the arena. He peered inside every door and window, at last spotting her in the gym.

He nodded his approval, watching her dismantle the punching bag. Underneath all the damage, she was fierce.

Noticing the rapid change in her performance, Dean braced himself against the glass. Her eyes glazed over. She stumbled.

Flinging open the door, he rushed to her and caught her in his arms just as she collapsed. "Ani!" he laid her gently on the mat, checking her breathing. "Ani?"

Rising to his feet, he hurried out the room. "I need a doctor!"

John was the first person to encounter the Superstar in the hallway. Dean looked frenzied, which was not unusual for him, but when the man called for help, specifically for a doctor, John's mind flashed back to the night Roman found him in a very similar manner. "Is it Ani?" was all John asked, to which Dean nodded.

"She's in the training gym. She passed out. I need Doc."

It didn't take long before everyone in the vicinity filled the corridor. Dean managed to find an on-staff medic and lead him to the gym where John was waiting with Anise.

"Out of my way," Hunter's voice sliced through the crowd, "out of my way." He knelt before his sister as the doctor examined her.

"Her heart rate is dropping, sir," the doctor glanced at Hunter, "she needs to go to the hospital right away."

Handing his cell phone to John, "Call an ambulance," Hunter instructed. "Ani, I'm here. I'm here, baby sis."


	14. Stable

_**12 hours later...**_

The low, steady beep gently roused Anise to consciousness. Bleary-eyed, she turned her head to the right and saw Hunter resting on the fold-out chair near her bedside. A sad smile curved around the corner of her mouth. He didn't appear overly comfortable, with his chin touching his chest as he slept. Shifting her gaze, she watched, woozily mesmerized by the monitors and machines that measured her body temperature, pulse rate and heart. Attached to her hand was an IV drip, also.

Smacking her parched lips, Anise eyed a cup of water atop the tray in front of her. She tried lifting her hand but found she was too weak to do so. Her muscles ached as if she had a bout of the flu, but she suspected the diagnosis was much worse than that.

"Hunter," she whispered hoarsely, her throat dry.

Her voice seemingly startled him. As soon as he noticed that she was awake, however, he smiled and stood. Puncturing her forehead with a kiss, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I've been hit by a semi-truck," Anise muttered, "and I'm thirsty." She offered a sheepish half-smile and pointed a shaky finger to the cup. Hunter gladly obliged and helped her sip the water through the straw.

"Someone's here to see you," said Hunter, nodding his head.

"Mom," Anise croaked as soon as she saw the elderly woman.

"Oh, my darling," her mother walked over to the side of her daughter's bed, delicately cupping Anise's hand between hers. "Your brother called me as soon as you were brought to the hospital."

"I'm sorry," Anise looked at her mother and then Hunter.

"It's okay, kiddo," Hunter shook his head. "I thought… We thought…" a shuddering sigh escaped his lips, "We almost lost you."

Anise bit her lip. "What happened?"

"You were malnourished and dehydrated," her mother explained, wiping her eyes with a tissue. "Your heart rate dropped so low, the doctors had to revive you. You're in the ICU."

Tears filled Anise's eyes; she could only imagine the scare she put everyone through. "I didn't mean for this to happen…"

"We know, sweetheart." Her mother shared a meaningful glance with Hunter before she continued, "Your brother and I have been discussing the possibility of you returning home with me once you're released from the hospital. I understand college is far from your mind, and rightly so. You need to heal."

"It's not that I don't want you here," Hunter added quickly. "I just wonder if perhaps the stress of travelling has taken its toll on top of everything else. You don't have to decide right now."

"I'll let you know." A stable home actually sounded inviting.

* * *

_**In the waiting room...**_

"Coffee?" John passed around cups to Nikki and Natalya. He turned to the three members of The Shield, all of whom shook their heads.

"Thanks, anyway," said Seth.

Dean yawned, glancing every few seconds at the set of double doors that barred their entrance to the Intensive Care Unit. He sneered at the sign that read only two visitors per patient. Like the rest of them, he was tired but alert. When the update came that they'd almost lost Anise, every person there made a pact to stay at the hospital until they received better news regarding her condition.

Roman stretched out his limbs, his bones cracking. As he rotated his neck, his eyes froze on an unexpected sight. "I'll be damned…" he said softly.

All heads turned. To their utter disbelief, they watched A.J. Lee and C.M. Punk exit the elevator and walk over to their fellow co-workers. A.J. was carrying a bouquet of pink roses in a black pot.

"How is she?" asked Punk.

"We're not sure," Natalya answered tearfully. Loss was an unwelcome friend for Natalya, who'd experienced her Uncle Owen Hart's untimely death when she was just 17 years old.

At that moment, the mechanical doors sprang to life as Hunter stepped through the threshold. Mrs. Helmsley appeared behind him. The entire group gathered around their boss. "She's awake and stable for now," Hunter announced as sighs of relief circled them. "Two of you may go and see her."

Nikki patted John on the shoulder, encouraging him to go. As much as Dean wanted to be the second one, he beckoned at Seth.

"Tell her we came to see her?" A.J. requested.

John nodded solemnly. "I will."

* * *

Although Anise retained some reservations in the form of guilt and shame, her features brightened immeasurably upon seeing John and Seth. Her grief was further eased when John embraced her.

"I'm so sorry, Ani," John whispered. "I'm glad you were here, with us. If you'd been at college when this happened," he shook his head and then smiled, "but none of it matters. You're on the mend."

"I'm sorry, too. To both of you," Anise replied. "I know you were only worried and looking out for me." She bit her lip, "I-I may be going home, after all. Mom and Hunter think it's for the best."

John briefly closed his eyes and nodded. "You do what you need to do, and don't let anyone convince you otherwise. We'll support whatever decision you make."

"Cena's right," Seth concurred. "And if I did anything at all…"

"Seth," Anise smiled at the man, "you've gone above and beyond. I truly appreciate everything you did for me. My only regret is I couldn't be what you want right now."

"The last thing I _want_ is to force you into something you're not ready for," said Seth, "but I _will_ be here for you." He lowered his head, reflecting on how far he'd come to this moment, both in business and personal relations. "I fought and never gave up, even when I was the only person who believed in me. I'm here to say we're not giving up on you. Ever."

"Wise words, my man," John said to Seth. "All right," he stroked Anise's hair, "Hunter told us not to stay long, so we'll let you get some rest."

Seth brushed his lips across her cheek, a warm, tender show of affection. "Talk to you later, Ani."

John and Seth were barely out of sight when Dean emerged from the opposite direction. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and sauntered inside.

Anise smirked slightly, "Leave it to you to sneak in here despite the hospital's policy." She looked down at her hands. "I know it was you… I heard your voice just as I blacked out." Her hazel eyes met his blue ones. "Why did you come back for me?"

"Mostly out of instinct," Dean crossed the room and sat on the end of her bed. "I know you don't trust me, and you have every right to hate me." He swallowed. "But, you deserve an explanation. Ani, I've been a jackass to you all summer. It was my fault you were hurt. I figured I made plenty of mistakes as it was, so I told Hunter… You made me promise, but," he shook his head, "I was prepared to face the consequences if it meant saving your life."

Following a lengthy silence, Anise replied, "I don't know what to say."

"I didn't figure my being honest would make any difference, but you needed to know."

"You misunderstand," she returned softly. "I didn't think you cared, but I see now you've been shouldering the guilt all this time. Dean," she bit her lip, "it's okay. Honestly. The only person who's at fault is the one who raped me. And mine, for not eating. It was just a way to deal… Hunger lessened the pain."

"I don't want you to go," Dean confessed, averting his gaze from hers. "I know how strong you are. But, it's your decision. And," he grinned, "I should probably get back before the others realize I'm gone."

"Bye, Dean," she whispered, watching him leave the room.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Many, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorite my story thus far! This is far from the end, I promise. Stay tuned!


	15. Proposal

_**Hunter's point of view…**_

[**Flashback**]

Hunter climbed in the back of the ambulance. He held Anise's hand as the EMTs hooked her up to various machines and checked her vitals. Subconsciously, he realized calling their mother would probably be a good idea. He reached inside his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and began dialing.

"I'll make sure you're on the first flight out of New Hampshire," he reassured the hysterical woman on the other end of the receiver. Fortunately, the flight from New Hampshire to Illinois would only take a few hours. He made a second call to his wife, Stephanie, and arranged for her to pick up his mother from the airport.

He didn't remember doing much else, except for watching the responders do their jobs and making sure his sister was as comfortable as possible on the ride to the hospital. Anise's face was pale, but tranquil. He couldn't recall the last time she ever looked so peaceful. Lately, all his memories of her evoked pain and remorse.

When the ambulance stopped, they ushered Hunter out as the physicians hustled to get Anise inside the building. Hunter followed, not realizing several of his colleagues were already behind him. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when they rolled her on the stretcher to the Intensive Care Unit.

"Sir, you'll have to stay here." Hunter was certain he'd heard the nurse, but he didn't altogether comprehend the words. He pushed and shoved, desperate to get beyond the doors. "Mr. Helmsley, you need to stay here. Miss Helmsley's heart has stopped; they're reviving her now. The doctor will do the very best he can for your sister."

"Sir?"

"Hunter," John Cena's voice resonated from the distance.

Hunter felt two large hands wrap around his arm, hoisting him up and shepherding him to the nearby chair.

"W-What…? Did he say…?" He trailed off, confounded, and looked vacantly at John.

"She's going to be okay, Hunter. Ani is a fighter."

Hunter sank in the chair and stared ahead, as if waiting on the verge of the apocalypse. All he could think about was his baby sister, and how he didn't do enough to help her. He didn't do enough to find the man who hurt her. He silently swore vengeance on the one responsible for her predicament.

Minutes turned into hours, and before he knew it, the elevator chimed. His wife and mother's faces came into focus.

"Hunter?" Stephanie roused him from the robotic state in which he'd been for the last three and a half hours. He stood as his mother approached him.

She gazed up at her only son with tears in her eyes. "Tell me the truth, Hunter. Am I losing my little girl?"

Hunter cleared his throat. "They're doing everything they can, Mom."

[**End Flashback**]

* * *

_**Dean's point of view…**_

[**Flashback**]

Dean, along with Seth, Roman, John, Nikki and Natalya, piled inside the limo even before the ambulance sped out of sight. They instructed the driver to follow the ambulance to the nearby hospital. Tension filled the backseat as their worst nightmare seemed to be coming true, especially for Dean.

He mentally beat himself up for not discovering Anise's secret sooner. He promptly told Hunter that she hadn't been eating, but was it already too late? His gaze drifted to Nikki and Natalya, who were holding each other and sobbing. Roman and John sat stoically; they shared the same wave of thinking: Be there for everyone in case the worst should happen. At last, he turned to Seth, who seemed to share an equal amount of guilt.

At the hospital, everything happened so fast. Dean seized a glimpse of Anise's ashen features. Her eyes were closed, as though she was merely asleep. He reached out to touch her, only to have the medics pluck her from view.

The nurse's words reverberated like a jackhammer in his brain. "They're reviving her…"

Dean's gut wrenched. He held Seth and Roman—his brothers—as they bowed their heads in a circle.

Anger bubbled to the surface. He tore away from them, running his hands through his hair and letting out the loudest bellow his voice allowed. His rage rippled through the waiting room. The girls cried more. Even John couldn't keep his emotions composed any longer. They were all thinking the same thing. . .

If Anise didn't make it, someone was going to pay.

[**End Flashback**]

* * *

[**Present Time**]

"Your proposal is intriguing," Hunter considered The Shield's offer, "but, gentlemen, I'm not sure if Ani is up to it in her current state. She isn't scheduled to be released from the hospital until next week."

"No offence, sir," Dean began, "but this could be what's best for her."

"While I agree she needs something to help her take her mind off things, it's up to her whether she wants to stay or go home." He looked at the three expectant men. "Are you all in agreement with this idea?"

Dean, Seth, and Roman nodded.

"She's like a sister to us," said Roman.

"If there's any chance she is willing to stay," Seth continued, "we feel this opportunity would give her the tools she needs to build back her self-esteem."

"We'll be there with her every step of the way," Dean added.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh! What do you think The Shield is scheming?


	16. Decisions

"John says you're thinking about leaving us." Nikki tilted her head at Anise, forming a pout on her lips.

"I really don't know what I'm doing here anymore," Anise admitted with a sigh. "I feel like a child who everyone has to take turns babysitting. At home, I wouldn't have to worry about bothering one of you to escort me someplace."

"You're not a bother!" Nikki insisted. "You're like family, and we take care of our own."

"The members of The Shield and John…I know they would never hurt me. I know not all men are bad, but I get scared at times even around them. I was in heavy denial about the rape for a while. I accepted Seth's offer to go out… I mean, I'm still young. I want to have fun and date guys, but… There's a part of me that clams up and panics every time one of them looks at me. I try not to let it show. I don't want them to act weird around me, or think _I'm_ weird. Despite some of my more fearful moments, they've been so helpful in getting me to relax and open up. I just don't want to hurt anyone… Again."

Nikki scooted closer to Anise, putting her arm around the younger girl's shoulders. "I think they would understand if you tell them exactly what you just told me."

"Maybe…" Tears leaked from her eyes. "Part of me… Okay, more than just a part doesn't want to go, but it's for the best, I think, for everyone."

"Babe," Nikki cradled Anise's head to her bosom, "just know, I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," Anise cried, "very much."

"Thank God for waterproof mascara," Nikki laughed in spite of the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Anise drew a giant red 'X' on the wall calendar, counting down the days till her release from the hospital. The first few days passed in a blur as she slept most of it in order to rest and recuperate her body. Now, she was utterly bored except for when her friends or family visited, which was not frequently enough. Most of them had left town to make the WWE's live shows and tapings.

As she paced the small room, diverting her attention from doing something random and instigating mischief with the nurses, a soft knock resounded from the doorway. She turned just as Roman walked inside. He looked different than she was accustomed to seeing, with his hair pulled back.

"Roman," said Anise, unable to conceal the surprise in her voice.

"Hey, Ani. I just came to check on you." His somber tone told her differently.

"I'm glad you did," she eagerly replied. "I was about to start pressing buttons and chat with the nurses. It's kind of like Russian Roulette; you never know which nurse is going to answer. As long as it isn't the cranky one…" Anise turned aside and chewed on her bottom lip, noting Roman's indifference. "Got something on your mind?"

"Actually," Roman nodded. "I'm sure by now everyone's either wished you well or asked you to stay… I just want you to know something before you go." He took a deep breath and sighed. "I swore I wasn't going to tell you, because I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, but here goes… I'm the one who found you that night after the incident." He frowned as the memories resurfaced. "I know what Dean feels, finding you passed out, but no one apart from me knows how it felt to see you…"

_Naked? Injured? Unconscious?_ Anise could only guess. She sat on the edge of her bed, listening intently. She sensed he needed to get this off his chest and allowed him to speak, uninterrupted. He was kind of like her Superman. If he hadn't found her, who knows what could've happened; she tried not to think about it.

"On the day of your arrival at the beginning of summer, we thought it would be, ah, entertaining to poke fun at the C.O.O.'s little sister," he said, speaking for The Shield as a whole. "You were naïve and sheltered, obviously." His smirk elicited a small smile from Anise. "But, you grew on us so to speak. We weren't just teasing the boss's sister; you became our little sister, too."

"I don't think I have to explain what I felt that night," Roman continued. "I wanted to beat every single guy in the hotel just to make sure I got the right one. I won't lie, Ani, I don't want you to leave. You're not that same naïve, sheltered girl. You're stronger than you think, and that's the kind of message you want to send to your attacker. Besides," he smirked again, "if Dean or Seth bother you too much, I'll knock 'em back in line for you."

Anise giggled softly. "It's hard to argue when you're offering to be my bodyguard."

Roman ruffled her hair. "Make no mistake; we care about you, Ani."

* * *

[**October 2013**]

Finally, the day dawned for her to leave the hospital. As well as to make her decision. Outside, the sun shone through partly cloudy skies. The temperature was comfortable, hoodie weather, but colder conditions were on their way. It was October, which meant snowfall would soon blanket the northern states.

The morning was quiet as Anise packed, with the help of Hunter and her mother.

Physically, she felt better than she had in two months. The hospital food, albeit far from gourmet dining, provided the nourishment her body desperately needed. Although she'd made significant progress from the girl hiding in her room all the time, she had a journey still ahead of her, mentally and emotionally. Her friends' love and support were reaffirming though—she was not alone.

"Here are the plane tickets," Anise overheard Hunter tell their mother.

She stopped packing, stood up straight and turned to her family. "Is it too late to exchange the second ticket for a refund?"

Hunter and her mother regarded each other briefly, a knowing glance passing between them.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Hunter, to which Anise nodded assuredly.

Mrs. Helmsley smiled. "She has so much of your determination in her, son."

"Or, is it stubbornness?" Hunter smiled in return. "Nonetheless, I anticipated as much. Which is why I am offering you a job, Ani."

Anise gawked. "A job?" she repeated, making certain she heard correctly.

Hunter's grin broadened. "It wasn't my idea. How do you feel about being The Shield's onscreen manager?"

"Huh?"

"With your background in creative writing and theatre, I think it's rather fitting."

Anise swallowed. "Y-You mean…walk through the crowd with The Shield…and be with them at ringside?" she stuttered in disbelief.

"Of course, we'll do a few house shows before introducing you to the live audience network. What do you say?"

_House shows_. _Live_. _Audience_. Her head was spinning. "I say…"

_**To be continued!**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know, I know…I am an evil creature. *giggles*


	17. Blossom

**Author's Note:** Per special request from a guest reader and reviewer, I am posting a second chapter today! :)

* * *

"_What do you say?_"

Anise was slightly overwhelmed by the idea, particularly of being in front of large crowds of people. However, she realized it was an opportunity of a lifetime—one she knew she would regret if she passed it up. Like her brother said, she had the education, as theatre had been her major in college before she dropped out. If nothing else, this way she could avoid the hassling auditioning process followed by the constant anxiety of being accepted or rejected.

"I say…" Anise paused. "Wait. What do you mean, it wasn't your idea?"

"The Shield came to me with this proposition several days ago," Hunter replied. "Apparently, you mean a lot to them because they're willing to do almost anything to convince you to stay."

Her heart swelled with emotion. "Seriously?"

"I'm serious," Hunter chuckled. "Would I ever lie to you?"

"Well," she offered a mischievous grin and pretended to scrutinize his words, "you've never lied to me, at least as far as I know. By onscreen, you mean I'm simply acting the part of their manager?"

"That's it," said her brother, nodding.

Anise turned to her mother. "Mom?"

"Don't look at me, sweetheart," the elderly woman laughed skittishly. "I never thought your brother was serious about making wrestling a career, until he showed me otherwise."

"What do you and Vince think?" Anise asked her brother.

"If either one of us didn't like the idea, I wouldn't be offering you the job."

"Oh. Yeah. Right," she smiled sheepishly. "Wow, um…" Anise recalled the conversations she had with John, Nikki, and The Shield. None of them wanted her to leave, and if she were being completely honest with herself, neither did she. Her main concern seemed to be decided upon by everyone: She was **not** a bother, and they would do anything to make her feel secure. "Okay! Sure, yeah, sign me up!"

In usual business fashion, Hunter shook her hand. "Welcome to the WWE. We'll go over all the contractual obligations and paperwork in a couple days. Once you're settled," he continued, falling back into his role as protective older brother. "For now, I want you to concentrate on getting better. We're leaving for Ohio tonight."

"I am so proud of you, baby girl," said their mother, cupping Anise's face between her hands. Mrs. Helmsley kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Your father will be proud, too. Forgive an old woman for wanting to keep you close all these years. I have only ever wanted the best for my children."

"Thanks, Mom," said Anise, choking back tears. "I love you."

* * *

_**Seth's point of view…**_

Seth stared down at the girl nestled close to his side. Her small arms were wrapped around his torso, and her head lay snugly against his chest. He was happy when Anise decided to stay and even more so when Hunter informed The Shield she had accepted their deal. Words could truly not express his feelings when she chose to sit beside him on the bus. He had been certain, now that she and John were speaking again, he'd hardly see her except before and during shows. He knew she had been embarrassed whenever Dean blurted out her dark secret about not eating and throwing up. He was sure the bond they were starting to cultivate was gone. Boy, was he wrong?

It was not only a joy, but a responsibility; Anise depended on him to keep her safe and comfortable. Something he didn't think Dean could do.

Seth loved Dean, as much as he loved Roman. They were best friends, teammates, and brothers in arms. Thus, they knew more about each other than their own families did. Dean was no different. Seth knew the playboy all too well. He knew Dean was a love 'em and leave 'em type of guy. Anise needed—no, _deserved_—to be treated better than that. While Seth didn't believe Dean would purposefully hurt her, it was just not in his nature to be delicate and compassionate with anyone.

Dean's quip, seemingly innocent at first, did not go amiss by Seth. John was like a brother to her. Roman was also like a big brother. Seth wanted to be more than a brother figure. At the same time, he respected her distance. He would not force or rush her into anything. He would wait patiently. However long it took for her to trust him, to trust herself, he would be there. Dean did not possess that kind of patience or tact.

Seth knew that the talk with Dean had to happen soon, before the impulsive member of The Shield dared make a move on Anise. The last thing she needed right now was to feel uneasy around any of them. The idea was to restore her self-confidence, not have two men feud over her.


	18. Crystallize

**Author's Note:** Things are heating up!

* * *

[**October 7, 2013**]

_**Seth's point of view…**_

In the locker room, The Shield prepared for their big night—their newest member's debut. Seth punched the air a few times in fast-paced succession, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Anticipation filled the air; the entire backstage teemed with energy. He hoped Anise was as excited as they were.

"Before we do this, you and I need to talk," Seth told Dean in a firm voice.

"Do I need to step out?" asked Roman, warily eyeing his teammates.

"No, the concern I have is about Ani."

Dean stood. Already his ego was five strides ahead of him. "Are you talking about how cozy you two looked on this bus? Are you going to ask me to back off and stay away from your girl?"

"That's just it, Dean," Seth countered heatedly. "You need to consider someone else other than yourself, for once. She _chose_ to sit by me. I didn't coerce her. I didn't ask her." This rendered Dean's argument invalid. "I've seen the way you've hounded her lately. Man, she doesn't need that right now."

Dean sneered. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"I never said you were," Seth returned. "All I'm asking is you treat her with some respect and not as a prize."

"Seth's right," said Roman quietly. "Ani is still fragile. We have to be careful. Anything we do or say could trigger her. You have to let _her_ decide where the boundaries are."

Dean considered their words for several moments before expressing his thoughts. "I get what you're saying. I do." He sat down, one leg on either side of the bench. He ran his hands through his shaggy blonde hair. "I'm trying to make up for my mistakes."

"You already have," said Seth, taking the edge out of his voice as he spoke to the man he considered his brother, not his enemy. "She's forgiven you. At least that's what you told us."

"I just… I want to see the Ani we knew during the summer."

"Man," Seth shook his head, "we may never see that Ani again."

"It kills though, doesn't it?" Dean gazed expectantly at his friends.

"It does, believe me…" Roman heaved a sigh. "The truth is, the guy who did this to her is still out there. He walks among us."

"Then, what are we doing, boys?" Dean sprang to his feet, his character fully realized. "We are the Hounds of Justice. Injustice is what we rally against. We should start our own little investigation. Whaddya say?" He extended his fist.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Anise emerged from the ladies' locker room, dressed in a black sports bra and matching pants. Like the members of The Shield, she obtained a pair of sleek combat boots to adorn her new look. She tossed out the traditionalist idea that managers wore formal attire, like Paul Heyman and Ricardo Rodriguez. She wanted to appear slightly more attractive, without drawing too much attention.

She expected them to be waiting for her, but instead, found herself in an empty corridor. The lights were dim on each end of the hallway. Fear crawled inside the pit of her stomach and attached itself like a leech. She took a deep, even breath and set off to find the men's locker room. Upon hearing noise in the distance, she turned, walking backwards, trying to stay vigilant in all directions.

"Watch where you're going," a familiar voice growled in her ear.

"Oh, sorry!" she squeaked, realizing too late that she'd bumped into Randy Orton.

The intensity of his stare sent shivers racing up and down her spine. Sensing her panic and misgivings about him, a smirk slithered across his lips. "Are you lost?"

"No," she lied. "I'm on my way to meet The Shield. We're about to go on the air."

"Do you want me to take you to them?"

"Uh…"

"Or, I could leave you here," he shrugged indifferently, "alone."

Anise bit her lip, hard. "I'll follow you."

Rolling his eyes, Randy turned and headed back from the way he came with Anise in tow.

As she followed him, apprehension washed over her. Randy was the "Apex Predator." His reflexes were lightning-quick. She'd seen him RKO guys from midair. The angles he could RKO somebody were limitless. If he wanted to attack her, the order in which they walked mattered naught.

Anise felt clammy, as if she might pass out. Her nerves were abuzz once they finally reached the locker room. She peered inside before tailing behind Randy any farther, relieved to see all three members of The Shield. "Seth!"

Each of them stood, their eyes fixed on Randy. "You okay, Ani?" asked Seth, pressing his lips against the top of her hair.

"He guided me to you guys."

"Your charitable services are no longer needed," Dean told Randy, his tone dripping with sarcasm, as he pointed towards the door.

"I don't trust that snake," Roman scowled, once Randy was out of sight.

"Neither does my brother," Anise commented. "That's why he made you his onscreen bodyguards, to keep a closer eye on him."

A discerning glance passed between the three men, each knowing what the other was thinking. They didn't feel Randy required _their_ services any longer either. If he wanted to reign as champion with both titles, the Viper was on his own henceforth. Let him whine his way out of that brand of justice.

Seth turned to Anise, grinning broadly. "Are you ready?"

"I'm nervous," she admitted, her hands overlaying her solar plexus, "but, yeah," she nodded fervently, "I'm ready!"

* * *

_Sierra-Hotel-India-Echo-Lima-Delta…Shield_.

The crowd cheered and jeered as The Shield made their entrance. Anise followed Dean with Seth and Roman trailing her. The audiences' screams were electrifying. The flashing neon lights made it almost impossible for her to see, but she kept pace with the three men.

"Wait a minute. Is that…" Lawler's voice rose above the applause.

"The Shield have a…a girl among them!" JBL uttered in disbelief.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Cole remarked.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that _Triple H's_ little sister?" Lawler asked his co-spectators.

Anise discussed it with her brother and the McMahons days before her debut. She had nothing to hide by being known as Triple H's sister. In fact, it helped her overcome much of her anxiety. A strong front was what she needed in order to convince herself that it was safe to stop hiding from the world. Eventually, one day, she hoped her courage could carry her through a day without being afraid.

"It is!" JBL announced. "It's Ash. The Shield's manager!"

ASH, or Anise Sage Helmsley. She smiled to herself. Quoting her brother, she thought it was rather fitting.

After Seth somersaulted over the barrier, he and Dean helped her leap across it. The trio clambered inside the ring as she walked around the outer edge, clapping and rooting for them.

She drank in her surroundings, gawking around the arena at the audience. Their passion and enthusiasm were contagious. She pranced around the ring as Dean went one-on-one with Cody Rhodes. Golddust and Daniel Bryan were waiting in his corner.

"Come on, Dean," she shouted, banging her hands on the mat. "Finish him!"

Behind her, Seth and Roman looked at each other and shared a smirk.

As Cody made the tag to Daniel, the crowd erupted in shrieks. Dean dashed to the corner and tagged in Seth. The difference between watching them brawl from ringside as opposed to viewing it on the monitor from backstage was incredible.

Anise separated herself, allowing her character to come alive. The fear and doubt she'd been clutching so tightly, that which she believed she couldn't function without, vanished.

"Make him _believe_!" she purred.

Anise cringed as Daniel put Seth in the "Yes!" Lock, but her devotion to her team did not falter.

To the utter dismay of the crowd, Randy appeared during the match just as Daniel was converging on a win. She didn't mind being on the side of The Authority; it made her feel powerful. However, she fleetingly wondered whether losing to Daniel was preferable to seeing Randy again. Even though he helped Seth by knocking out Daniel Bryan, she questioned his motives.

Apparently, so did Dean. As The Shield's music hit the speakers, the Baddest Man Alive confronted the Viper in the middle of the ring.

"Dean!" Anise instinctively rushed to him. She laced her fingers with his. Their eyes locked; the fervor passing between them impossible to ignore. "He isn't worth it." She didn't realize what she'd done until the audience's hushed murmurs reached her ears.

"Come on!" Roman called to them.

Their music continued to blast in the background. Being the guy who never passed up an opportunity when presented with it, Dean held her hand and steered them through the crowd.


	19. Haunted

"What was that out there?" Hunter questioned Anise.

"I don't know," the girl sighed, slumping into a chair before Hunter's desk. "Dean was being overprotective, and I reacted… I'm sorry, but Randy is a creep." She hadn't told her brother about her early encounter with the Viper, and wasn't sure she should. "I didn't want them to start fighting over me. They aren't the only pair…" she added under her breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Seth and Dean," she shook her head. "I've made a mess of things."

As much as he wanted to be in control of the discussion as her boss, his brotherly instincts wouldn't allow it. "That's because you're a pretty girl. Not to mention smart. Guys like pretty and smart girls."

"Are you sure?" she tilted her head. "I was certain beauty always won over intelligence, and by societal standards, I am not beautiful."

"Anise…"

"Seriously?" she furrowed her eyebrows. "We're having this conversation?"

"What's wrong, Ani?" he coaxed gently.

"I held _his_ hand. On live television. The entire WWE Universe probably knows by now. Did I succeed in not drawing attention to myself? _Nope_. I painted a huge target on my back. Not to mention I have to face Seth as soon as you and I are done here." She slid further down in her seat. "And how is your night going?"

Hunter chuckled. "You make me laugh, kiddo. I can't really reprimand you, because I did worse at the start of my WWE career." Of course, he was relaying the incident on WWE, or WWF as it was called back then, during which he broke character to say goodbye to members of The Kliq who were leaving for WCW.

"You are also married to the owner's daughter," Anise pointed out, suppressing the giggle that almost surfaced.

"Fair statement," Hunter returned, grinning. "Mom wasn't joking when she said you are a lot like me." He paused, trying to impart the seriousness of the situation. "All I can say is no more onscreen romance with any member of The Shield."

"No more off-screen romance either," she muttered.

"Well, I didn't say that…" When she didn't reply, Hunter continued. "It's okay, you know, to go on dates. No one is telling you to settle down and start a family."

"I just don't want to hurt either Seth or Dean," Anise frowned. "They've been so nice to me, so patient. Seth makes me feel comfortable, like I can be myself. He accepts the parts of me that are still affected by the trauma." She found herself divulging her greatest fears and secrets to her brother, and couldn't stop once she started. The more she talked candidly about her feelings, the less it weighed on her. "I'm not sure about Dean. He claims to care about me, but I know his reputation. I'm scared to get close to him, and yet he makes me feel alive again. When I touched him, it almost felt like an electric shock reviving the dormant fragments of my old personality."

"Have you talked to them?"

"No," she bit her lip. "I should…" _Nikki said they would understand_.

Hunter folded his hands atop his desk and leaned closer. "I agree. You're an adult now, Ani. Games are for children, especially concerning matters of the heart."

* * *

Walking back to the bus, Anise mulled over her brother's words. Determined to find a peaceful resolution for all persons involved, she climbed aboard. At first glance, the tour bus appeared empty, until she heard soft rustling in the back. Following the noise, she found Dean rummaging through his suitcase. He stopped amid his frantic searching as the two stared at each other.

"Some wise old person once said there's no better time than the present," Anise began. "So, I suppose we should talk about things, more specifically what happened at the end of the match."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Couldn't have said it better." He placed his luggage on the floor and sat down, patting the spot next to him. "Take a seat."

"I don't want to hurt Seth," she blurted out.

"I don't either," he returned. "He's my boy."

"But…" she averted her gaze from his.

"What is it, Ani?" Dean edged closer.

"I care about both of you. You and Seth were there for me during the worst moments of my life. The thing is I am still reeling from those moments. I'm still broken. I can't promise either of you a happy ending."

"Ani," he twirled a lock of her hair between his fingers. "I'll never be a white knight. More like a troglodyte on a dark steed. I can't say I'm the perfect man for you. I've never been in a relationship long enough to find out," he admitted. "But maybe our broken pieces can form a whole…"

"Or, wreck what sanity each of us has left." She let out a heavy sigh. "See? We don't know."

"I'll tell you what I do know…" said Dean softly. "Choosing to be in a relationship with someone takes a leap of faith. I've wanted you ever since I met you. You're on my mind all the time. It's like a drug. I'm addicted."

"Can I tell you something?" She stared at the floor. "No one else knows."

"Anything."

"I was a virgin before the rape." A desperate sear of pain reflected in the glassy pools of her eyes as she spoke. "I don't think I know how to be a real woman."

* * *

_**Dean's point of view…**_

Dean remained silent. Her confession pierced his heart like a bullet. He heeded his intuition and wrapped his arms around the girl as violent sobs racked her body.

"We're going to find the bastard who hurt you," he said finally.

Admittedly, he didn't know what the hell he was doing. While he believed Seth was probably the better man for Anise, he felt something he'd never before sensed with any other woman; dare he say he loved her. She was able to bring out the decent human being in him.

Dean held Anise until she stopped crying. She wriggled free from his grasp and looked at him. His gaze met hers, rendering him completely mesmerized. The moment couldn't have been more perfect, except he remembered Seth and Roman's warning from earlier. Contrary to their perceptions about him, Dean didn't want to hurt or frighten Anise. He was quite capable of showing restraint, whether or not they believed him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"For what?"

Anise turned aside. "I don't know why I told you that. I guess I've been haunted by it for months. I feel inadequate…"

"I hardly think you're inadequate, Ani." Dean cupped her chin and beckoned her to look at him. "Not only has your self-esteem been shattered, but you were robbed of something very precious."

His words gently washed over her like a sweet summer breeze. She closed her eyes and bowed her head; her fingers coiled around his shirt. "Dean…"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Carefully, he slid his arms around her body and drew her close. His eyes fully immersed in hers. "Are you sure?"

"Because you asked," she nodded, "yes."

Dean placed one hand on the small of her back, cradling her head with his other hand. His mouth grazed over hers. Once he was certain she wanted this, he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She slipped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. The passion between them exhilarated her senses—another seam stitched together.

Dean struggled internally. He didn't want the moment to end, but he knew he needed to stop before things went beyond his control. He managed to pull away, breathless.

Anise bit her lip and tilted her head sideways, barely meeting his gaze. "Was that bad?"

"No," he grinned toothily, "_that_ was amazing."

Her cheeks flushed as she smiled shyly in return. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when the sound of someone clearing their throat resonated from the doorway. Dean and Anise turned and saw. . .

_**To be continued. . .**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I do believe I am having too much fun at the expense of my readers. *giggles* I love you all!


	20. Fierce

"You don't listen very well," Roman shook his head at Dean. "But, seeing as Ani doesn't appear to be in any distress, I guess we don't have to kick your ass."

Anise frowned. "We?"

At that moment, Seth appeared around Roman's bulking statute. Her eyes met his brown ones as sorrow washed over her like a great flood.

Following a sharp intake of breath, Anise addressed each member of The Shield, "Can we talk?"

"We can, and we should," Seth agreed. "First," his gaze landed on Dean, "you and I need to speak in private."

* * *

Anise sat on top of the table in the dining area of the bus, swinging her legs back and forth to ease the fluttering sensation in her belly. She waited with Roman as Seth and Dean finished chatting. She strained to listen, and so far, much to her relief, she heard no raised voices.

"I hope Seth isn't overly upset," she said quietly to Roman. "Like I told Dean, I don't want to hurt him. He's been too good to me—you all have."

"I've known Seth for a while," Roman began. "I think he'll be okay."

"What about him and Dean?" The last thing she wanted to do was ruin a friendship.

"They're like brothers. We've gotten through worse together," he smiled faintly to assure her.

After about half an hour, Dean and Seth emerged. Anise glanced expectantly at Seth. "I told Dean if he hurts you, I'll kill him." He walked over to her and stroked her hair. "I'm holding you responsible for telling me if he steps out of line."

Seth held her hands as she blinked up at him. "Am I still The Shield's girl?"

He grinned. "You aren't getting rid of us that easily."

Anise sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he leaned closer, pressing his mouth against her tear-stained cheek. "You'll always be special to me, Ani."

* * *

[**October 14, 2013**]

Anise sulked in the locker room, feeling miserable. She knew Seth and Roman were scripted to lose their Tag Team Championships against the Rhodes brothers. She didn't always understand the reasoning behind some of what came out of the WWE Creative Department. This was one of those instances.

After getting dressed, she peered into the hallway and smiled. She walked forward as Dean embraced her warmly. "Didn't think you wanted a repeat of the serpent's snare," he told her.

"You could definitely say that." As Anise followed Dean to where they would descend through the crowd, she asked, "What's your role tonight?"

"Wreak as much as havoc as possible," the frenzied psychosis for which he was known shone in his grin. "Ready to unleash your hounds, manager Ash?"

"I am!"

Anise was growing accustom to being booed. In fact, she prided herself in being considered one of the bad girls of WWE. Her association with The Shield caused more than a stir in the WWE Universe; it triggered an uproar. Deep down, she knew her visage would never fool her attacker, but she pushed that mode of thinking from her mind.

She studied Dean for a few minutes, watching him help his teammates wherever he could. Taking his cue, Anise strutted around the ring. She pulled the rope from Cody's grasp as he struggled for it, sticking her tongue out at the man and laughing wickedly. Even though she knew Seth and Roman were going to lose, she figured she would make Cody and Golddust work for it. The match was a No DQ; she could torment them as much as she wanted. When the chair was brought out, she yanked it from Golddust's reach, allowing Roman to get his hands on it and use it to his advantage.

Towards the end of the match, it was clear who the winners were going to be, but her three boys would not be defeated without a good fight. Seth brawled with Cody, while Dean and Roman took turns dismantling Golddust. The eruption of Big Show's music throughout the arena surprised everyone, however, including Anise. She watched, horrified, as the "world's largest athlete" cemented the victory for the Rhodes Brothers.

Acting the part of the raging, power-driven C.O.O., her brother fumed inside the ring, reacting wildly to the Big Show's onscreen presence. She looked at Hunter and mouthed, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Once they were on the bus, Seth and Roman lounged in front of the television, unwinding after their long night. Anise laid beside Dean on the couch, but she tossed restlessly.

"Why didn't somebody tell me the Big Show was scheduled to interfere in your match?" Anise seethed. "I do not agree with Creative's logic sometimes. If I was a writer for the WWE, I would do things differently. Which includes listening to what the fans want."

Seth smirked. "What if the fans wanted Cody and Golddust to win?"

"Well," Anise pursed her lips, "then…the fans are wrong."

"Okay, Miss Triple H," Roman laughed.

"Or, would that be Vince McMahon the Second?" Dean sniggered.

She giggled in return, shaking her head. "I think Stephanie already has that claim to fame. Besides, I could be fair. If I must…" she added, noticing their expressions of disbelief. "What?"

"Personally, I think you have too much of Hunter in you," Roman teased.

"But, hey, if you want to make us reigning champions indefinitely," Seth shrugged, grinning, "I'd be fine with that."

"You guys are awful!" Anise exclaimed.

"Aren't we, though?" Dean purred in her ear; his breath against her skin made her shiver.

"Well, I'm beat," Seth stood and yawned. "Goodnight, guys."

"You two kids behave," said Roman, stretching his arms above his head before following behind Seth. Dean threw a pillow, narrowly missing the Samoan's head. He disappeared down the darkened hallway to the back of the bus, but Anise and Dean could still hear the echo of him chuckling.

Anise rolled over on her back as Dean pulled her close to him. She could scarcely make out his features in the low glare of the television, but she knew he was looking at her.

"I love your eyes," she caressed the side of his face, tracing the tip of her finger along his jawline.

"You really impressed me tonight. I knew you were fierce, and you showed it to everyone," Dean remarked. "Does it ever bother you, knowing he could be any one of them?"

"All the time," she admitted with a sigh. "Some days are more difficult than others. I mean, I find myself looking at them and wondering…Which is why I can't seem to befriend anyone else apart from you guys and John. Obviously, no one's being forthcoming."

"I swear to protect you, until we find the bastard," Dean murmured. "I'll be here for you as long as you'll have me."

Anise shifted her body again, turning on her side. She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her body tightly and moved her on top of him. He felt her resist and slowed his advances. He was content just kissing her, transferring the control over to her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he reassured her. "We don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

"I do like you, Dean," said Anise, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I want to be with you. I'm just not ready for anything physical."

"I can wait," Dean replied, "as long as it takes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Next chapter—more clues and a Christmas invitation!


	21. Trigger

[**December 16, 2013**]

Anise couldn't believe Christmas was barely over a week away. It felt like the last two months had passed before she could blink. Touring with the WWE, acting the part of The Shield's manager, and the occasional shopping trip with Natalya and Nikki proved more than enough distraction for her, as she navigated through the mire of darkness that plagued the second half of the year. She was anxious to close that bleak chapter in her life, and yet she was reminded of it on a daily basis.

If Anise was attending college she'd be on holiday break; although, she doubted the time would've passed this quickly. She did not miss trudging through snow and freezing on her way to classes every day. In fact, the mild temperatures in Dallas were more than a welcome change from frigid New Hampshire. The North possessed the magical ability to freeze time and hinder growth. In that respect, the breath of winter was never far away. She'd always be a northern girl, and she would always feel the effects of the trauma. Time lessened said effects but did not erase them completely. . .

"What's wrong, Ani?" Seth spotted the girl curled up on the couch. She stared blankly out the window, lost in thought. She didn't seem to hear or notice him until he sat down beside her. "Ani?"

"Oh," Anise shook her head, "sorry, I just…" she trailed off.

"Ani?"

She patted his hand, forcing a smile. "I'm okay."

"I think, after six months, I know you better than that." Seth frowned. "What's up?"

"Do you think it would be all right if I sit out tonight's match?" she asked.

"Only if you tell me what's bothering you," Seth replied, smirking.

"That _is_ what's bothering me," Anise said bristly. "I just didn't want to upset anyone." She stood up and crossed the bus to the kitchen area. Leaning over the sink, she squeezed her eyes shut and exhaled. It was almost impossible for her to lie to him with a straight face.

Seth slowly approached her, placing his hands on top of her shoulders.

"I just don't feel well," she whispered.

* * *

[**Flashback – **_**The previous day…**_]

TLC was the WWE's biggest match in December, airing on pay-per-view. Everyone backstage brimmed with energy. The intensity and excitement were unstoppable. Anise didn't think anything could spoil the day.

Despite a few minor setbacks over the past two months, she'd regained the courage to walk from the bus to the arena and find the locker rooms by herself. It was definitely a personal achievement worth celebrating. That day, in particular, appeared to be going well for everyone.

The Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match was scheduled to start in less than an hour. Although she was instructed not to appear alongside The Shield tonight, her mood couldn't be dampened. Dean promised to take her out that night after the match, and she knew exactly where she wanted to go—Texas being the only state the local food chain existed in the country—Whataburger.

Anise meandered aimlessly through the corridors, halting her steps when she overheard voices emanating from Hunter's office. Curious, she pressed her ear against the door and listened.

Harmless enough, right. That's what she believed, before two strong hands seized each of her hips. "Ani," he breathed in her ear.

Anise yelped and turned, coming face-to-face with the Viper. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

She wasn't sure if Randy was joking or not, but she didn't care. She sprinted down the hall and hid inside the ladies' restroom. It took every ounce of strength and willpower not to collapse. Somehow, she managed to steady her breathing before she lost consciousness due to lack of air. Her entire body trembled uncontrollably as tears streamed down her face. "That voice…"

It all flooded back to her—every memory she thought to be consumed by the alcohol, every painful moment she tried to suppress. She clawed at her skin, feeling the tingle of _his_ touch all over again. Because Randy whispered her name in her ear. . .

[**End Flashback**]

* * *

Although Anise wasn't planning to be part of the show that evening, she accompanied Seth to the arena. He was polite enough not to ask her anymore questions. Once inside, the two parted ways so he could find Dean and Roman to get ready for The Shield versus C.M. Punk part two.

Abandoning her usual ritual of watching the match on the monitors, Anise retreated to the training gym. She released her frustration and confusion on a punching bag for at least an hour. Adrenaline replaced the pending exhaustion, fueling her need to keep fighting. Engulfed by her thoughts, she didn't even hear the doors open.

"Seth said you didn't feel well," Dean arched his eyebrow. "Looks to me you're doing fine."

At the sound of his voice, Anise let her arms fall to her sides. She reached down and grabbed a towel before meeting his gaze. "I've been better."

"Will you at least tell me what's bothering you?" he asked her.

"It won't make any difference."

"Baby, please…" he grabbed her hand, which she quickly snatched away. She looked up at him, the hurt in his eyes plain to see.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Ani, darling, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Anise fidgeted with the towel for a bit before answering. "I-I remembered more about that night…" She allowed Dean to hold her hand and lead her to one of the benches. "I remember him saying my name; it was clear as crystal. I would recognize his voice if I heard it again. I'm sure of it."

"What made you remember?" asked Dean.

"Randy," she explained. "He whispered my name in my ear yesterday, and it triggered everything. I don't think it was Randy, though."

"Do you know who it was?" He was prepared to seek out and destroy the guy whose name she uttered.

"No, that's the problem" she said, aghast. "I can't put a Superstar's face to the voice. What if…What if it wasn't any of them? But," tears pooled in her eyes, "he was strong and bulky. He was taller than you. And I remember seeing tattoos on his arms when he opened the door. I couldn't have taken him even if I hadn't been tipsy that night." Anise gently brushed her hand across Dean's cheek as he closed his eyes. "I know you still feel bad for that. I promise it wouldn't have made a difference."

Dean held her hand close to his face. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop him."

Anise shook her head, "You have no reason to be sorry, Dean. I…," she bit her lip. "I…" _Love you_. "I was wondering," she began softly. "Hunter, Stephanie and I are leaving for New Hampshire next week to spend Christmas with my parents. Would you like to come with me, I mean, to my home?"

Dean chuckled, wiping the moisture from his eyes. "Spend Christmas with the boss's family, huh? Well, it can't be worse than spending it alone…" He grinned quirkily. "I'd like that."


	22. Goodness

**Author's Note:** Anise & Dean's theme song, "Loved by the Sun" by Tangerine Dream. A perfect song about innocence & love. If you haven't seen the 80's classic, _Legend_, with Tim Curry & Tom Cruise–watch it! *laughs* At the very least, listen to the song on YouTube & tell me what you think. :)

* * *

As they climbed out of the rental car, Anise paused to take in her surroundings. After being gone for six months, she was finally home. A soft smile spread across her features when the front door opened and her parents appeared at the threshold. She watched as Hunter and Stephanie walked ahead of her with their luggage. Father and son were reunited, while Mrs. Helmsley greeted her daughter-in-law with a loving embrace. For once, Anise didn't hate the snow falling lightly around them.

Time could end altogether, and she'd be eternally happy—with her parents, Hunter, Stephanie, and Dean.

"You grew up here?" Dean gazed in awe at the two-story house.

"All my life," she answered. "You lived in Cincinnati, right?"

"Yeah," he shrugged, "nothin' special about it."

"Well, are you two going to stay out there and freeze?" asked her mother, chortling. The old woman waved her hand. "Come inside before you catch pneumonia."

Anise smiled at Dean, before linking her hand with his and following the path taken by Hunter and Stephanie moments ago.

She stepped inside the house and inhaled deeply the scent of oak burning in the hearth. She met her father's gaze and timidly walked over to him. "Daddy…"

He hugged her tightly. "How are you, my baby girl?"

"I'm well, Dad, I really am…"

"I see." He slanted an eye at her, "and you brought home a guest."

"Yeah," she blushed, "this is Dean. He's one-third of the stable known as The Shield."

"I recognize the lad," said Mr. Helmsley. "A troublemaker, from what I've seen."

"Yes, sir," Dean shook the elder man's hand, grinning. "That'd be me."

"As long as you treat my little girl right, we'll have no problems."

"You don't have to worry," Stephanie spoke up. "Hunter and I are there to make sure he does just that." She winked at the younger girl, as Anise smiled appreciatively at her sister-in-law.

"I'll take you to your room," Anise said to Dean, nodding her head at their suitcases and glancing upstairs, "and I'll show you mine."

He followed her gaze and smirked, "As you wish."

"That's Hunter and Stephanie's bedroom," said Anise, passing the first door on the left. "You'll be sleeping in here," she opened the door across the hallway on the right. The room consisted of a plain four-poster bed, a chest of drawers, and an antique wardrobe. "This is the guest room."

"I'm more interested in seeing your room," Dean whispered in her ear.

Blushing, Anise ducked under his arm and opened the door adjacent to the guest room. She stood in the entranceway, frowning. Did this room truly belong to her at one time? She had a bed, desk, and a dresser, all positioned around one small window looking outside to the street. On the walls hung pictures of her family. There were several of her, smiling and posing with different school clubs and organizations—drama, music, cultural art.

"I can totally see you playing that," said Dean, pointing to her violin. "I mean, you're a writer, an actress, why not a musician, too?" he chuckled. "But…"

"Yes?"

"I dunno," he looked around her bedroom. "For some reason, I imagined it a bit more pristine, maybe white, some lace. Not… This." He was right. Her room looked like a sunset—her bedspread was orange and pink with purple swirls. Everything was bright and sunny and reminded her of the beach at dusk…or a desert. _Like Phoenix_. She preferred it over white lace, but what she saw belonged to a person she barely recognized anymore.

Dean's eyes landed on the full-sized bed, and he smirked. "You sure I have to sleep in the guest room?"

"If I had my way," Anise kissed his lips, "no, but my dad…" her cheeks flushed scarlet, "is strict."

"Eh, nothing wrong with that," Dean replied. "Shows your dad cares."

"You don't talk very much about your parents…"

"Not much to tell," he shrugged. "I come from a broken home. Wrestling was my outlet, and then it became my ticket out of town."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry…"

"Don't worry about it," he assured her. "It's history."

Changing the subject, she sat down on the bed and gestured for him to do the same. Before he could sit fully, she pulled him on top of her. Her fingers entwined within his hair as she pressed her lips against his. Breathless, they separated as she collapsed on the pillow. "I've always wanted to do that," she smirked. "Kiss a boy in my room."

Dean grinned, massaging her thigh. "I can think of a few other things we can do in your room."

Her heart pounded heavily against her ribcage. Before Dean could act, however, Hunter called to them from downstairs. Giggling, she ruffled Dean's hair and bounced off the bed. "Maybe next time, lover boy."

She headed to the staircase with Dean on her heels. He cornered her against the railing and kissed her, teasing her mouth with his tongue. "Indeed, Miss Helmsley," his breath tickled her skin.

Anise bit her lip as Dean turned from her and proceeded down the stairs two at a time. Her body ached. She wanted him near her, but she wondered if she could deliver on her promise.

Dinner with the Helmsley's was a traditional custom, wherein everyone gathered around the table, bowed their heads in prayer, and enjoyed their meal in the company of good people. Over the years, the family of four became five with the addition of Stephanie, and with Dean, six.

This is how Anise always imagined the holidays. She envisioned her parents, as old as they were, with Hunter, his wife, and their children, along with her and her husband, gathered around the Christmas tree. Dean wasn't her husband, but what a dream come true, having him there with her.

After everyone had retired to their respective bedrooms for the night, Anise invited Dean to stay in her room. They played a few round of cards, chatting mostly about wrestling. Dean managed to squeeze in a few questions about her past with the violin; he was seemingly amazed that she could play.

"Okay," Anise shoved the cards aside, "I'm bored." She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Taking her cue, Dean smirked and hoisted her on the bed. He pulled off his shirt as Anise sucked in her breath. She stared, unblinking, at his muscular body. She was pretty sure she'd seen him shirtless before, but pictures and videos did not do justice to his true physique. She licked her lips and gingerly combed her fingertips across his abdomen. His body rippled, reacting to her touch.

He lay on top of her, trailing kisses from her jawline down her neck. Her fingers dug into his back as she instinctively arched her hips against his. He slipped his hand in between the waistline of her jeans and tugged.

Anise fought a ruthless battle with her fear. _Believe in his goodness, trust him…_ She was winning until she lay nearly bare beside him, with only her tank top and underwear.

"I can't," Anise pushed him off and retreated to the edge of the bed, tucking her knees under her chin. "I'm sorry. Maybe you should just go to the guest room." She didn't really want him to leave, but the pain, the rejection, behind his eyes would be too much for her to bear. She lowered her head, severely torn, as he walked out and closed the door.

Tears of frustration flowed down her cheeks. This wasn't fair, not to her, and especially not Dean. Why couldn't her body cooperate? She buried her face in her pillow, rising for breath only when someone touched her shoulder.

Her eyes focused on the face in the darkened room. "Dean," she whispered. "I…"

Before she could apologize, he placed a finger to her lips and wrapped his arms around her. Their eyes met in the glimmer of moonlight shining inside her room. She knew in that moment without a doubt…

"I love you."

Dean smiled down at the girl. "I love you, too." He pulled her closer. "I get your dad's rules, but you haven't spent a night alone since it happened. I don't think it's fair to make you start now."

Anise nestled her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. She agreed.


	23. Bliss

**Warning:** Chapter contains romantic sexual content. Nothing overly graphic.

* * *

Anise opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, feeling momentarily misplaced. Confusion turned into clarity, remembering where she was and in what bed she slept the previous night. One glance outside confirmed everything—not only did it look like a blizzard hit overnight, the trees weren't speeding passed at sixty miles an hour. She rolled over on her side and smiled at Dean. She caressed the side of his face as he slumbered peaceably. Quietly, she slid off the bed and tiptoed out the room.

Hunter caught Anise by the crook of her arm before her feet reached the tops of the stairs. She turned, smiling. "What's up?" she asked her brother.

"I wouldn't go downstairs just yet."

Her smile quickly faded. "Why?"

"Dad wasn't entirely happy to find the door open to an empty guest room. He knows Ambrose slept in your room last night."

"Why is it suddenly 'Ambrose'?" Anise rolled her eyes. "He'll have to get over it."

"Anise…"

"Hunter," she returned vehemently. "I'm not a child."

"This is our parents' house," he reminded her. "We have to abide by their rules. Look, I get it. I felt the same way when Stephanie and I were dating."

"It's not the same," she argued. "You didn't suffer from night terrors. This isn't me, being rebellious. I _need_ him."

Hunter's forehead wrinkled as he mulled over her words. It was hard for him to admit his baby sister was growing up, even harder to accept that the circumstances surrounding her young adulthood were much different than his. The carefree dating years she should've had were robbed from her; she clung to Dean as her protector. "I'll talk to Dad," he sighed.

"Thank you, Hunter," she hugged him, "I truly appreciate it."

He kissed her forehead, "Anything for you, kid."

Retreating to her bedroom, Anise's smile returned, finding Dean awake. "Morning."

"What's going on? I heard you and Hunter talking, sounded serious."

"Nothing goes amiss by you, does it?" She climbed into bed and snuggled next to him. "It's nothing. Dad knows you slept in here. Hunter is going to talk to him on my behalf."

"Sorry if I got you in trouble," said Dean, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Anise smirked. "No, you're not."

He grinned. "At least you realize it. So, what's today's plan?"

"I think my parents are going to a luncheon with their church friends." She shrugged. "Not sure about Hunter and Stephanie."

"You don't seem like the religious type," he observed.

"Because I'm not," she replied. "There's so much we don't know about the Universe. I do believe in something out there, but not in the form of one ultimate source."

"Same here."

Their conversation waned, leaving them in silence for several minutes. Anise hoped Hunter was able to smooth over what felt to her like old-fashioned nonsense. She was nineteen-years-old, after all.

"I'm looking forward to being on the road again." Anise crossed the room to the window and stared outside at the dreary mess made by last night's snowfall. "I don't belong here. It's too cold… I hate this weather."

Before Dean could reply, Hunter poked his head in the room, outwardly more cheerful. "Everything's taken care of." His eyes settled on Dean's. "No funny business. I'm still your boss."

Dean held up in his hands in defense and shook his head.

Anise grinned, "Thanks again, Hunter."

"Stephanie and I are about to head out to the store. Do you two want to come with us?"

Anise looked at Dean and then back at Hunter. "No, we're good. I was just telling Dean how much I abhor the snow. I'm staying here, where it's warm and I can drink all the hot cocoa my little belly desires."

Hunter chuckled. "All right, see you later."

Anise watched from the window as Hunter and Stephanie piled in the rental car as her parents got in theirs; the two vehicles pulled out the driveway, heading in separate directions.

She bit her lip and turned slowly to Dean. "I want to try again…"

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Last night…"

His eyes widened in realization as he sat up straighter on the bed. "Ani, I'm not rushing you into this. I said I'd wait, and I will."

"I know," she gazed at him intently, "and you're not pressuring me. I don't feel pressured. I _want_ to be with you. I want to feel what it's like to make love, to know that sex isn't always going to be like…" She walked over to Dean, as he draped his arms around her waist. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tipping his head up, and kissed him. "Maybe it'll be easier. It's not dark. I can see your face…"

At this, Dean stood. He studied her carefully for a few seconds before making up his mind. Coiling his fingers around the ends of her tank top, he pulled it off and tossed the garment carelessly on the floor in a heap. Tenderly, he stroked her shoulders, arms and abdomen. He wanted her to relax, get used to his touch, and know he wasn't going to hurt her.

Despite being inside a heated room, Anise shivered. She felt her heartbeat accelerate and exhaled to steady her nerves. Keeping her eyes on him helped. She held her breath as he slipped off her pajama bottoms.

He brought her this far and paused. Gently pulling her on the bed, he lay beside her and held her tightly. "Do you want to continue?" Dean asked.

Anise nodded slowly and rolled over on her back. She bit her lip, watching him undress.

To ease and brace herself, she played with his tiny silver hoop earring. She sucked in her stomach as his hands roamed the lower half of her body. Wanting to do more than just lie there, to make this experience a mutual one, she sensually massaged his muscular arms before drawing her fingers down to his chest. His body pulsed beneath her touch; he couldn't hold off any longer.

Their eyes met again as he positioned himself above her. "Last chance," he grinned roguishly.

She took a deep breath and then let it out, "I'm ready."

Anise tensed when Dean slid his hand between her legs, but she didn't stop him. Immersed fully in his crystal-blue eyes, she was prepared; a gasp of surprise and pleasure escaped her lips. He moved slowly, allowing her body time to adjust. She arched her hips, making him go deeper. Her eyes fluttered open and close as waves of ecstasy washed over her.

She winced only slightly when his pace quickened. She gave herself to him utterly, and their bodies moved rhythmically together. He reached his climax as she struggled.

"It's okay," Dean reassured her. This was her first time, and following such trauma, he was amazed by her willingness to go as far as she did. He collapsed on top of her, panting. Brushing her hair from her face, he kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Ani."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! ;) I am so glad I could reach this point in their relationship, because the next chapter is what everyone's been anticipating—the BIG reveal!


	24. Voices

[**January 13, 2014**]

The Christmas and New Year's holidays were another memory long gone. Strangely enough, Anise was relieved to be on the road again with the WWE. Her brief venture home emphasized in her mind where she truly belonged. It was a step, albeit small, towards discovering her own independence, away from her parents and beyond the life of a college student. On the road, her true creativity—her authentic self—shined. On Dean's advice, Anise even brought her violin with her.

Everyone in the WWE was busier than ever on their return from the holidays. The momentum was steadily building towards Royal Rumble and Elimination Chamber. Soon, they would be on the "Road to WrestleMania." Never having experienced the thrill of WrestleMania beyond watching it on television, to say Anise was excited would be an understatement. The amount of drive and energy flowing through each person was infectious.

The less time she got to spend with The Shield due to their demanding schedule left something to be desired, however. The WWE Creative Team apparently had huge plans for The Shield the closer they got to Royal Rumble. Dean hinted at a match between the Wyatt family, and the onscreen feuds between him, Seth and Roman were becoming more frequent and more evident. Anise could barely hide her animosity at the Creative Team for even thinking about splitting up The Shield.

"Have I mentioned how much I detest the Creative Team?" Anise scowled.

"Yes," Seth chuckled, "I believe we had this discussion not too long ago."

"All right, darling," Dean kissed her. "We'll see you after the show."

"That's another thing," she continued. "Why can't I be onscreen with you anymore? I won't ruin their stupid plans…Much."

Roman smirked. "I also recall that conversation. I seem to remember you vying for control, like your _brother_. He hasn't always been one for following the rules during his career, either."

"In other words," Dean smirked, "they don't trust you."

"But," she pouted her lips, "I'm innocent…and…"

Seth waved his hand. "Save it for someone who can't see through your fiendish disguise."

"Fine," Anise folded her arms across her chest. "Have fun, kick some ass, break a leg…_Literally_," she added under her breath. She smiled sweetly as Dean glanced back at her, grinning and shaking his head.

Sulking, Anise turned once they were out of sight and headed for the gym. She needed chips or chocolate, something to satiate her urge to rip someone's head off. It didn't help that it was _that_ time of the month, and she was already in a sour mood. Being told that she wouldn't appear onscreen with The Shield for a few weeks, maybe even months, really irritated her. She tried to understand their reasoning… The Creative Team wanted to stir up tension, not have their 'manager' pacify the situation at every turn.

Seemingly out of nowhere, fervor ignited around the stadium. Anise glanced out the window, spotting a black limousine in front of the building. She couldn't see through the swarm of Superstars and Divas to discern who was getting out. Thinking back to her chat with Hunter, she didn't remember him mentioning a special guest booked to appear on tonight's show. Then again, other than hearing she wouldn't be onscreen for a while, she was too angry to remember much else of that conversation.

The enthusiasm carried inside the arena with voices emanating from the distance. "Hey, man!" she recognized the one voice belonging to Dolph Ziggler. "Thought you weren't supposed to be back until next week's episode of Raw?"

"I reckoned I'd stop by tonight, catch up on everything and get reacquainted."

Anise heard _his_ voice and froze. She daren't move any closer to the two men conversing in the hallway.

But, no, it didn't make sense. He wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere near the WWE in August. Didn't Hunter say he was filming in England from July to October of last year?

That voice, however, was inexplicably clear.

Her first instinct was to run and tell someone, which made no logical sense. She couldn't condemn someone of such a horrible crime based solely on the sound of their voice.

"Ani, is that you?"

She spent too much time considering her next move; she didn't realize he'd rounded the corner and was now walking towards her. She stood, staggered, like a doe caught in the headlights. Instead of a car, she felt the onslaught of something much larger and scarier. Her eyes darted instinctively to his arms, and her stomach flip-flopped. He bore markings, but were the same ones she remembered seeing?

"D-Dave," she managed to speak, but her voice came out weak and shaky.

Long-time family friend, Dave Bautista, loomed in front of her with an affectionate grin. She forced a smile, tensing when he hugged her. _Oh my gods, I need air… I need Dean._

"Have you seen your brother?" he asked her.

"He…He's, um," she felt her palms perspire, which she wiped on her jeans. "Um, he's in his office. I think." _I wish he was here right now_.

"How've you been, kiddo?"

Anise wanted to snap at him, 'don't use my brother's nickname,' but couldn't bring herself to be rude. She could barely talk, as it were. She continued to note his tall and bulky stature, her certainty regrettably increasing. If it wasn't for Dolph standing there, she might've screamed. She wanted a sinkhole to crack open underneath her and swallow her.

He crossed his arms, his usual serious demeanor surfacing. "I've seen you on a few of the shows I caught on T.V. You and The Shield work well together."

"She's been a hit," Dolph commented.

"I, er… Thanks," Anise mumbled. "I dropped out of college." _Because of you_.

"That's what Hunter told me," he replied. "I'm glad your parents didn't give you a hard time."

"Yeah…" She glanced around the corridor, looking for an escape, to no avail. She was blocked by Batista and Ziggler. Evading an unwanted presence had been easier when it was The Shield hassling her.

"Well," Dave looked at Dolph, "I'll catch you later. I need to speak with Hunter." He squeezed Anise's shoulder, "It was good seeing you again. We'll have to catch up, now that I'm back with the company."

"Back?" she blurted out.

Batista's grin elicited a sickening lurch in her gut. "Tell me you haven't heard. I'm back, babe. In fact, I have a feeling Hunter is going to make sure I get a shot for the championship title at the Royal Rumble."

Anise couldn't form a single coherent thought, nor could she speak. She stared after the bald-headed man as he made his way to her brother's office. She wanted to cry, throw up, or just react. Her muscles wouldn't budge, the tears wouldn't come. She tried to walk, but swayed… Her chest felt heavy… Familiar black spots swam before her eyes, and then nothing…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew! So, comments? I promise all questions will be answered. I know many of you thought it was Randy, and there is a significant reason for it. Boy, is Anise in for a ride. This story is far from finished!


	25. Promise

**Author's Note:** This chapter is for AngelVanguard. Many thanks to everyone else who has read and reviewed thus far; I truly appreciate your support!

* * *

_**Dean's point of view…**_

The Shield had just finished destroying C.M. Punk in the ring with a spear by Roman Reigns, thanks to the New Age Outlaws. The WWE Universe knew Punk was tempting fate by teaming up with Triple H's former stable mates, and each member of The Shield relished in the culmination of victory.

As Dean and his teammates exited the arena and walked backstage, Daniel Bryan was there to meet them.

"What's up, little man?" asked Dean.

"It's Ani," Daniel replied, "she's in the infirmary."

Dean's eyes widened. Seth and Roman nearly shoved him forward as comprehension took a few seconds to sink in. Quick as feet could carry him, he stampeded down the hallway, a million thoughts running through his mind.

At the door, the trio stopped to catch their breaths before barging inside and perchance scaring Anise. Roman opened the door, and their eyes fell on the comatose girl.

Dean rushed to her side, resting the flat of his palm against her forehead. She didn't feel overly hot or cold to the touch, and her breathing seemed normal. She wasn't hooked up to any machines, but she was clearly not moving. Dean wasn't a doctor, but he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" he asked medical personnel.

"Honestly?" the medic returned. "I'm not sure. Dolph said she fainted in front of him. He brought her to me about twenty minutes ago."

Dean turned to Seth and Roman, both of whom were anxiously peering over his shoulder. "She's been eating, hasn't she?" he asked his best friends.

"Yeah," said Seth, frowning. "She's…"

"Crying," Roman finished for him, pointing at Anise, who had tears seeping from her eyes.

"Baby doll," Dean pressed his lips to her temple and whispered, "I'm here. I'm here for you."

"She's okay," Seth exhaled, "she's okay."

Roman leaned over her. "Maybe she's having a bad dream?"

The closer the other two got, the more agitated Dean became. "Back off and give her…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Anise sat up and started screaming. She would have leapt off the bed if Dean hadn't caught her in his arms. She struggled against him, sniffling and whimpering.

"Ani," he pushed her hair behind her ears, "baby, it's me."

Anise blinked; she gazed around the small room, disoriented. "Dean?" she whispered.

"Yes," Dean looked her straight in the eye, "it's me," he repeated softly. He hugged her securely as she relaxed in his arms and rested her head on his chest. He looked at Seth and Roman. None of them knew what to think.

"Are you okay?" asked Roman, concerned.

"I'm…" Anise lifted her head off Dean's chest. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary," Dean reminded her.

"What happened?"

The three men shared another glance. "Dolph brought you here. He said you fainted," Seth explained.

"I did?" Anise turned aside, her brows furrowed, before her eyes widened. "Oh," she bit her lip, "yeah… After…"

"After what?" Dean urged, thinking her answer might shed light on what happened to her.

She shook her head, instinctively coiling inward. "It's nothing. I thought, but I…I don't know."

"Darling," Dean frowned, "you're making no sense."

"She might have hit her head on the floor when she fainted," Roman pointed out.

"She doesn't appear to have a concussion," the doctor stated, "but I wouldn't take any chances. Miss Helmsley, I wouldn't try sleeping in the next four to six hours."

"Don't worry," Anise replied, "not going to sleep anytime soon." Again, her response seemed to incite more questions than answers.

Dean wished he could read her mind. The last thing he wanted to do was interrogate her, which would only upset her further. He knew one thing for certain: Something or someone had frightened her enough to send shock into her system.

* * *

_**Anise's point of view…**_

"I'm sorry if I worried you guys," she apologized to them as they walked back to the tour bus. "I'm not actually sure why I fainted."

That was a lie, of course. Anise knew precisely why she passed out, but she was determined not to let him get under her skin more than he already had. As far as she knew, there wasn't a single shred of proof she could use against Batista; it would be her word against his. As much as she wanted to tell Dean what truly happened, she knew it would only cause more grief than she wanted.

Dave Bautista was one of her brother's good friends. She wasn't sure how receptive Hunter would be to her side of the story. In fact, she was terrified of instigating a potential disaster that could end up blowing up in her face.

_He was supposed to be in England_, she kept telling herself. _He was nowhere near Phoenix_. No matter how hard she tried to convince her mind of the logic at hand, her body reacted differently. It was like a sixth sense, quite literally a gut feeling.

On the bus, the four of them collapsed in front of the television. Dean scooped her in his arms and laid her next to him on the couch; he refused to let her go.

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked her.

She smiled, "Better if I had an ice cream float."

Seth chuckled. "See, I told you she was eating."

"Oh," Anise frowned, "is that what you thought?" Her gaze drifted to each man. "I am really sorry. Seth's right, though. I haven't skipped meals or made myself sick," she reassured them.

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her. "I don't wanna lose you."

Anise shook her head. "You won't lose me. I promise." _No matter what happens_.

She wondered briefly if her words to Dean a few months ago had been a curse. "_I can't promise either of you a happy ending_."

A second glance at each man invoked within her a profound realization. She had to be strong for them, most importantly for Dean. He'd suffered too much loss in his life already. Whilst Seth was the glue holding them together onscreen, she was the one who kept them grounded in reality.

It pained Anise to keep the truth about Batista a secret from them. At the same time, the thought of being taken from her boys for any reason caused her more sadness. They were there for her when no one else was. They taught her how to fight and how to defend herself. In the end, it was The Shield who believed in her just as much she believed in The Shield.


	26. Relapse

[**January 20, 2014**]

The week passed in a haze. Anise had nothing which to look forward to on Mondays or Tuesdays, or any day of the week for that matter. She didn't realize how appearing onscreen with The Shield had affected her before it was suddenly not an option. Her confidence waned, just as it was stabilizing. She needed a distraction more than ever, and it wasn't there to provide comfort or escape. Dean, Seth, and Roman were always busy—rehearsing, training or working. Things couldn't get any worse.

That night was Batista's debut on Raw. His music echoed throughout the arena. The crowd went ballistic. Backstage, Anise gagged. "Gods, I need a drink."

"Did Miss Helmsley just say she needed _a drink_?"

Anise rolled her eyes. "Eavesdropping, Orton?"

Randy folded his arms, smirking. "I know where there's a bar."

"Aha-ha-ha. No, thank you," she sneered. "Hell would have to freeze before I accepted that offer."

"I'm surprised, Ani," he said coolly.

"Huh?"

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the longest held conversation you've had with me since last summer."

"Perhaps, it's because _you_ finally stopped glaring at me like the serpent you are," she returned. "For your 411, I wasn't the one who pointed the finger at you." Anise shrugged, "Thought you'd like to know," she added sarcastically.

His jaw relaxed. "Do you know who…?"

"Maybe."

Randy frowned. "You haven't told Hunter?"

"No," she sighed. "Hence, I need a drink."

* * *

Anise would look back on this night and question her sanity. She didn't know why she did it or what exactly Randy had said to get her to accept. All she knew, at that time, was she desperately needed something to numb the pain, to make her forget. Drinking helped. It acted on her behalf as a suppressant.

The bar was noisy and packed with people. She was vastly outside her comfort zone. She stuck to Randy's side while he sipped on a beer and supplied her with as much alcohol he believed she could handle. After three drinks, Anise nearly slipped off the stool. Randy caught her as she giggled.

"All right," he said finally. "I'm bringing you back to the arena."

"No," she whined. "One more?" Her eyes blinked up at his.

"The show is almost over," Randy argued. "Everyone is going to be worried."

"So?"

"You're not thinking straight," he continued, trying to persuade her.

"My mind's never been clearer." Anise stood and immediately sat back down, clutching her head. "Ugh. Okay, maybe you're right."

* * *

"Where've you been?" Dean demanded, once Randy returned her to The Shield's bus. Despite being out of character, he appeared on the verge of control.

"Drinking," Anise slurred.

"What the hell were you thinking?" asked Dean, glaring at Randy. "And with _him_?"

"He offered," Anise bit back. "I don't see any of you taking the time for me."

"What was that?" Dean questioned. "What are you talking about? Huh?" He paced behind Seth, as the other man stood in the middle, keeping the couple apart. Seth knew Dean's temper; he bore witness for the past thirty minutes Dean's frenzied concern.

"I'm no longer part of the group, so I get sidelined. We don't train together anymore. We do absolutely nothing!"

"That's not true, and you know it," Dean scowled from over Seth's shoulder. "We've been busy, getting ready for the Royal Rumble. You're just a selfish little…" He gritted his teeth to stop himself.

"Whatever." Anise turned and started walking away from the bus.

Dean shoved passed Seth and Roman, breaking through their makeshift barricade. "Where are you going?"

"Ani…" Seth and Roman chorused.

"At this point, I really don't care," she answered, rounding on him. "I told you, Dean. I warned you. I said 'don't expect a happy ending.'"

"Is that it, then? You walk away?" He ran his hands through his damp hair. "I'm not the one…" he growled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Man, she's drunk," Seth whispered to his friend. "She doesn't know what she's saying."

"No," Dean shook his head. "No, if this is what she wants. If she thinks she'll be better off…" Tears glistened in his eyes which he scrubbed away before anyone noticed. The tape on his hands was like a buffer for the hurt within him. Like Moxley, the more damage done physically, the less pain he could actually feel.

"Dean," Roman interjected before the other man said something he'd regret.

"Say it, Dean," Anise challenged.

"I'm done," he spat in her face. "We're through. I can't take any more. You're hurting, I get that. I tried being there for you, but obviously, I'm not enough for you. You seek solace in that…that…" He glanced in the direction Randy disappeared. "How do you know he wasn't the one who raped you?"

Anise stared at him. "You give up quick, don't you, Ambrose?" she laughed mirthlessly. "You think you know everything, don't you? You don't give a damn about anyone but yourself. I'm selfish?" she said. "You should take a good, long look in the mirror. I never asked for your help." Tears streamed down her face. "I never asked…" Shaking her head, Anise ran off, fleeing inside the arena.

"Why are you just standing there?" Seth yelled at Dean.

* * *

_**Seth's point of view…**_

"We have to fix this." Seth paced the bunk room he shared with Roman on the bus. "I get Dean's frustration. He was worried sick when we couldn't find Ani. Out of everyone, he suspects Randy, and to see her hanging all over him…"

"They were both upset," Roman agreed. "She was drunk."

Seth shook his head. "Things can't end like this."

"You know," Roman began, "Ani hasn't been the same since last week."

Seth stopped pacing and looked thoughtfully at Roman. "Did anything happen before she was taken to the infirmary?"

"She was told to stay off-screen," Roman pointed out.

"That was like a therapy for her. I can't believe Hunter agreed with Creative. And she's right about one other thing… We have been busy." Seth frowned, drawing the conclusion they should have grasped after her fainting spell. "There's something she isn't telling us."

Roman pressed his fists to his forehead. "I know," he sighed. "But, how do we get her to tell us?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know! I'm sorry! Believe me; my heart is broken, too. :(


	27. Evolution

**Author's Note:** Wow! I am overwhelmed by everyone's support—thank you! For your dedication to my story, I am posting another chapter for you guys! Remember when I said Randy's part in this was significant…? :/

* * *

_**Randy's point of view…**_

Randy watched from the shadows as Anise turned her back on The Shield. After she fled into the arena, he retreated too, finding his accomplice inside the locker room. "I think Ani is on to you."

Dave folded his arms across his chest, his eyebrows knitted together. "What makes you say that?"

"She inferred that she knows who it is. I took her out drinking, assuming I could get some more information out of her. Unfortunately for you, after a few drinks, she was plastered." A chuckle escaped Randy's lips in remembrance.

"Do you think she's told Hunter?"

"Nah," Randy shook his head. "That, she did tell me. She said she 'maybe' knows who it is, but she has not told Hunter." The man tilted his head back slightly. "I told you the game was dangerous."

Dave grinned. "Which 'game'? Hunter, or…"

"Don't get cocky with me, Dave," the Viper smirked. "Our game. This game. That girl is more perceptive than you or I thought."

"At least you succeeded in getting her away from those boys. I'll be honest," said Dave, "when I saw her appear onscreen with The Shield, I had my doubts about whether or not you were qualified to help me."

"I told you, Dave," Randy contended, "you just to have to trust me. But, remind me again why we're targeting Hunter's sister when we should just be going after him?"

"Because," Dave replied, "once you break the foundation, the rest of the structure crumbles." A sneer curled around his lips. "I'm not out for glory, I'm out for blood. Hunter thinks he's the top man in this business. Who got him here, huh? Guys like you, me, Shawn Michaels, and Ric Flair." The man shook his head, disgusted. "Hunter thinks he's owed everything. He's delusional. He fucked the owner's daughter and shot straight to the top. But, this isn't the WWE we're talking. This is real. This is personal. What has he done in return to help us? Absolutely nothing."

"We break our backs day in and day out, squabbling for titles," Batista continued, "while Hunter sits on his throne, doing not a goddamn thing. Any more than the McMahons. I am sick of being used by that family. We're showboats for their multi-million dollar company. It's about time someone showed him that life can't always go his way. Sometimes, things break. Sometimes, he has to fall. The 'King of Kings' will finally get a taste of his own medicine. Besides, Ani isn't too hard on the eyes, now is she?" His mouth twisted into a salacious smirk. "I've watched her grow from a child to a beautiful young lady. She's spirited."

"She's a lot like Hunter," Randy commented.

"Exactly," Dave frowned, "she has no business being near the WWE. We don't need two Triple H's running the show."

"In that respect, your plan backfired," Randy couldn't hide his smug smile; his words spoke truth. "She didn't run home like you believed she would."

"No," the other man scowled, "instead, Hunter offered her a job. Who do you think proposed the idea to the Creative Team that they needed to take her off the air? The Shield is stronger without her. At least that's what I told them. Once The Shield splits up, she won't be needed onscreen ever again."

"What if she tells Hunter?"

"This is where we take our plan a little further than we expected," Dave answered. "She's been abandoned by Ambrose. She's alone. Terrified. Now is our moment to drop subtle threats. Make sure she keeps her mouth shut."


	28. Spiral

[**January 27, 2014**]

Between travelling on separate buses and final preparation for Royal Rumble, Anise and Dean might have not known the other existed; except for they were always on each other's mind.

For Anise, everyday ached more than the last. She wracked her brain, trying to remember what she said to Dean. Whatever it was must've genuinely hurt him, because neither he nor the other members of The Shield tried talking to her since it happened. The fragments she could recollect caused her shame beyond anything she'd ever felt. Drinking in a bar with Randy definitely rated top on her list of regrets.

Royal Rumble came and went in a blur. The only things she cared to reminisce were Roman's awesome in-ring skills and the disappointed crowd when Batista won. The "boo's" from the audience were like music to her ears. Plans were not going the way Dave anticipated. In her mind, he deserved their scorn.

Once again, the WWE was on the road, heading for Cleveland, Ohio, to show the fall-out from Royal Rumble on Monday night's episode of Raw. Would Anise appear onscreen with The Shield? Of course, not. Is that what she wanted? Deep down, yes.

During the three-hour drive from Pennsylvania to Ohio, Anise huddled on the bus next to the window with John seated beside her. Wrapped in Dean's hoodie, she stared at the passing scenery, mile after mile of foliage. She sniffed lightly, and the smell of his cologne, of him, permeated her senses. She wiped the side of her face, relaying over in her mind's eye a scene of her coming out to The Shield's music, to the surprise of everyone. She would meet Dean in the middle of the ring and kiss him. Anise gingerly touched her lips, remembering how his kiss felt. More tears welled up in her eyes.

At the stadium, it felt like the whole world was moving ahead without her. She spotted The Shield's bus behind theirs as it drove into the parking lot. Her heart jolted. She breathed normally, but the tension in her stomach would not dissipate. It pained her, watching the trio depart from the bus and enter the arena without a glance in her direction. She stalled for several minutes before finally going inside.

As Anise neared Vince McMahon's office, she overheard raised voices. Glancing up and down the hallway, to make sure no one was in the area, she pressed her ear to the door. She immediately recognized C.M. Punk's voice. He sounded angry, on the edge of losing his temper. She caught bits and pieces of the conversation, vaguely discerning part of his unhappiness being Dave's win at Royal Rumble. From her perspective, the situation between Punk and Vince seemed to be spiraling out of control.

She retreated a few steps from the door at the rattle of someone grabbing hold of the knob from the other side. The door flung open, and C.M. Punk stormed out. He slammed it behind him and stalked to the exit.

"Punk!" Anise called after him.

The 'Straight-Edge Superstar' turned, his eyes softening. "What's up, Ani? I don't have long. I have a flight to catch in half an hour."

"I heard some of what was said. I-I'm sorry things ended this way." She lowered her head. "If it helps, I agree with you about Batista. And… I just wanted to apologize if I added to your stress over the past few months. I know you didn't…you wouldn't…you're not that kind of guy."

Punk offered a half-smile to the young girl. "Thanks, Ani, I appreciate it. I do. For what it's worth, the entire roster knows about you and Dean, and…this industry is rough if you don't have friends. I don't want to see a girl like you get hurt. Your brother only _thinks_ he knows what's 'best for business.'" He rolled his eyes. "You have to follow your heart, sometimes, in order to do the right thing."

"Thanks," a tiny smile curved around her lips, "and good luck."

"You, too."

Anise followed Punk with her eyes until he was gone. He was serious about quitting the WWE, which overwhelmed her with sadness. _Maybe he's right_, she thought. _Maybe I need to be strong, step up, and talk to Dean_.

Anise reached the end of the corridor and was abruptly pulled inside a darkened room. The door closed. She froze in utter terror as images of the hot, summer night in Phoenix flashed before her. She wanted to scream but failed to do so, as a large hand covered her mouth.

"Ani, you have to listen to me," the familiar voice hissed in her ear. "I'll remove my hand as long as you don't scream." Anise nodded as he lowered his hand.

"Randy?" she asked.

"I know it was Dave," he replied briskly.

"What? How?" Confusion and anger surged through her veins. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"The same reason you haven't."

Anise bit her lip. "How did you find out?"

"He told me."

"What!"

"Shh!" Randy hissed again. "Listen. I know what his goal is, and it isn't good for you or your brother. He thinks I took you out drinking in order to find out if you knew who it was. I'm assuming you do." She nodded for a second time. "The real reason is I saw the desperation in your eyes that night. You were going to drink, whether someone went with you or not. I…I didn't want him taking advantage of you in that type of situation."

Her mind spun, trying to distinguish truth from fiction. "So, you were protecting me?"

"Why do you think I only had one beer?" Randy shook his head, getting to the point, "The only reason I haven't told Hunter is because it'll be my word against Dave's. And with both of us contending for the championship, I'm sure you can see where my argument would fall flat. If I tell Hunter, Dave will simply deny it."

What he was saying made sense. "Just as I can't condemn him based solely on his voice," Anise added. "I told the police I didn't remember anything, and I truly didn't, until recently."

"They'll think we concocted the whole thing," Randy stated exactly what she was thinking. "At least tell The Shield."

"I-I can't. It's not that simple. Dean…" Anise whimpered as his name spilled from her lips. "I don't remember what I said to him. I think he hates me."

"Then, I'll look after you," said Randy gently. "I'll make sure Dave doesn't hurt you again. And if he tries, we'll have him where we want him. He'll reveal to everyone his true colors. Right now, he thinks I'm threatening you not to tell anyone. That should pacify him for a while."

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but thank you, Randy." _Punk wasn't kidding_, Anise mused. _This business truly is cut-throat_.


	29. Primal

After another day on the bus, travelling to Nebraska, and checking in to a hotel, Anise finally worked up enough courage to face The Shield. She wanted to appear confident, not make it seem like she'd been a wallowing mess the entire week and a half. In fact, with all her time not preoccupied 24/7 by The Shield, she was able to catch up with John, Nikki and Natalya. She'd missed hanging out with her friends, but admittedly, she missed being with her boys even more.

Dressed in a black rib-knit hoodie and a pair of jeans, she made her way from one side of the hotel to other, where The Shield would be housed for the next several days. Although they weren't talking, she watched their matches on Raw and SmackDown; the crack in The Shield was coming, and so were the Wyatt's.

Anise knocked lightly on the door and waited. Her stomach fluttered nervously. After half a minute, she heaved a sigh and turned to leave. She halted mid-step when the door finally opened, and Seth stood in the entrance.

"Ani," he sounded genuinely surprised.

Anise twiddled with her sleeve, chewing on her bottom lip. "Can I come inside?"

"Uh, yeah," Seth nodded his head, stepping aside to allow her entry. Roman sat on the edge of his bed, but Dean was nowhere to be seen.

The silence was deafening. She wiped her palms on her jeans and walked inside the room as Seth closed the door.

Her eyes met Roman's, and she smiled. "I-I wanted to congratulate you on your performance at the Royal Rumble. You were awesome."

Roman grinned. "Thanks."

"I know you guys must hate me," Anise began, looking to each man.

"We don't hate you, Ani," Seth interrupted, caressing the girl's cheek. "We," he glanced at Roman, who nodded, "thought you needed space."

Upon his reassurance, relief spread through every fiber of her being. "I missed you guys something fierce," she confessed. "I'm sorry for everything. I was in a dark place, and…"

Before she could finish, the door opened. Anise turned immediately, her heart pounding. She inhaled sharply when Dean entered the room. He opened his mouth to speak to his teammates, and then his gaze landed on Anise. His eyes widened.

The friction inside the room was thick. Bowing his head, Dean crossed the room to his bed and sat down. Her eyes followed him, her heart nearly ripping at the seams.

"Dean, I…I'm sorry," said Anise, her voice cracking. "I was foolish for going out with Randy." She looked at Seth and Roman, desperately; at least they would listen. "Everything was falling apart. I couldn't take the pain any longer. I wanted to forget." She pulled her hands to her mouth, as tears fell freely down her face. Her stomach clenched. "Dean," she cried, "honestly, I don't remember what I said to you that night. Natalya was the one who told me you broke up with me. I am so sorry for hurting you."

His back was to her, his body rigid. She stared at him, expectantly. When he didn't show any indication that he was going to respond, Anise glanced at each Seth and Roman, mouthing, "Sorry." She shook her head and headed for the door.

Her hand was on the doorknob when his voice reached her ears. "Ani…"

More tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't move. Her hand clutched the handle.

Dean rested his hands on top of her shoulders and gently coaxed her to look at him. Trembling, she turned. His crystal-blue eyes bore deeply into her hazel ones. "I'm glad you don't remember what was said that night, at least part of me is." He shook his head. "It wasn't right, the things I said to you. You're not the one who needs to apologize. I was damned ashamed for what I said, Ani. I still am."

"Surely, we both said things we didn't mean," she whispered.

"I called you selfish," he admitted. "I told you I couldn't take any more, but that was a lie. It hurts me to see you in pain. It hurts to know that the fucking bastard who raped you hasn't been served the justice he deserves. You nearly died because of that fucking asshole."

"Dean's been holding it in," Seth explained. "He doesn't want to scare you, but he's always angry. We all are. I think I speak for Dean and Roman when I say we've never wanted to kill someone, but if we ever find out who hurt you, he's a dead man."

"I saw the desperation," Dean continued. "Ani, I've been there." He grasped her hands, bringing them to his lips. "I thought…I thought I was gonna lose you."

"Dean," Anise broke down and sobbed in his arms. She sank to the floor, pulling him with her. "It'll never happen again," she promised him.

"I'll never break up with you again. You're mine," he murmured in her ear. "I'm going to find the guy, Ani."

"Dean…"

At that moment, her cell phone vibrated. Groaning, she retrieved it from her pocket. A second, louder groan escaped her lips. "Dammit, Hunter." _Is this a sign not to say anything?_ She didn't want to be responsible for anyone's death, not that she cared one way or the other about Batista. She didn't want to lose Dean, Seth or Roman, and yet they were determined—the guy wouldn't live if she told them who it was. Batista's fate was literally in her hands.

She gazed at the message on her phone and sighed. "I'm sorry, you guys. Hunter says it's urgent."

Dean wouldn't let go of her hand. He pulled her to him, holding her tightly. She blinked her eyes at him, "I'll be back. I swear."

Stroking her hair, he cupped her face and kissed her passionately. "I love you, Ani."

She smiled, "I love you too, Dean."

* * *

"You couldn't wait another, I don't know, ten minutes before texting me?" Anise asked Hunter. Slipping her hood over her head, she shivered outside the arena amidst the falling snow.

Her brother chuckled, gesturing to his lips. "Your lip gloss is smeared, kid."

Anise blushed furiously. "Hunter!"

He grinned. "Sorry, kiddo, but I have a meeting in Connecticut. I'll be gone until next week. Make sure you're on the bus for Minneapolis when it departs."

She playfully saluted him. "Yes, sir."

"I'm serious."

"I can tell," she commented.

"I'm worried," he leaned heavily against his luggage and sighed. "You and Dean…"

"Are back together," Anise smiled.

"Well," he nodded thoughtfully, "that's a relief. I, uh, was worried, Ani. I know how much he means to you, but…"

"Can we not…have that conversation?" she bit her lip, looking at the ground.

"As much as we need to have this conversation," Hunter breathed, "we're out of time." He nodded his head at the approaching cab. He kissed the top of her head, "I'll be in touch."

Anise waved at her brother as he climbed inside the cab. With the snowfall, it wasn't long before all she could see were the glaring red headlights.

"Sweet Anise…"

At the sound of his voice, Anise closed her eyes; her shoulders drooped. She turned slowly, defeated. "Dave…" She clawed at her long sleeves. "What do you want?"

"Is the news true, about you and Ambrose?" Batista asked. "That's great. WWE's newest power couple back together."

"No," she took a step back, "stay there."

Dave tilted his head slightly. "What's wrong, Ani?" He dared move closer to her.

"I know."

Batista froze. "Know what?" he returned smoothly.

"Don't play dumb!" Anise shouted. "I swear to gods I'm going to tell them. The Shield is going to kick your ass!" the girl hissed. "I don't care if the police take you away or not, but my brother is going to fire you. You'll never work for the WWE again!"

"Is that so?" Dave folded his arms across his chest, smirking. "Enlighten me, Ani. What makes you think your band of misfits is strong enough to take on 'The Animal'?"

"The numbers game always wins," she retorted.

"Thing is, babe, the _lack_ of numbers works against you."

Anise ducked, dodging Batista's advances. He was strong, but she was agile. In the bleak weather, she lost sight of the hotel. Panic coursed through her. She could hear the crunching of snow behind her. Spinning round, she ran. She slipped on a patch ice, hitting her head. Chuckling, Batista hovered over her. He reached down, grabbing her by the nape of the neck. "You're coming with me, sweetheart."


	30. Leverage

_**Dean's point of view…**_

Dean glanced at the clock every few minutes. He paced around the room he shared with Seth and Roman, running his hands through his hair. He still had his wrestling gear on from the show; he couldn't relax. Pure adrenaline pumped through his system. He wouldn't rest until Anise was safe in his arms.

"Man, will you just…" Seth trailed off. He knew Dean was worried; all three of them were.

"It's been two hours," Dean stated. "I have a bad feeling."

"It's not like Ani to go back on her word," Roman agreed.

"We don't know why Hunter wanted to see her." Seth tried being the voice of reason, but even he wasn't entirely convinced.

"She hasn't answered my calls," Dean pointed out. His knuckles were turning blue by holding his cell phone so tightly. "What if she fainted somewhere?" he questioned. He shook his head, not wanting to entertain any worse possibilities. His gut was telling him something was wrong.

"Do you think we should go looking for her?" Roman proposed.

The trio was already on their feet. They all glanced at the door and nodded.

"Yeah," Seth answered for the group, "let's go."

Dean, Seth and Roman scoured the hotel—the lobby, lounge and meeting room. They questioned every Diva and Superstar with whom they came into contact; no one had seen Anise since late afternoon. When The Shield couldn't find her inside, they considered exploring the grounds and the pool area. It would be unusual for her to be outside, especially in the snow. They'd all but exhausted their other options.

"The arena?" Dean suggested.

They crossed the narrow lane and found the building, nearly deserted. Where there was light, the only inhabitants they found were the cleaning and stage personnel.

Dean kicked the snow once they were outside again. "Wait a minute. Where's Hunter?"

"Not here," Roman replied. "Maybe he's at the hotel."

Again, they searched fruitlessly. Again, their hunt resulted in naught.

"This is damned peculiar," Seth shook his head.

Dean scanned the lobby one last time until his eyes landed on a colleague whom they hadn't interrogated yet. "Randy!" The Viper stopped walking, allowing them time to catch up to him. "Do you know where Hunter is?"

"Yeah, he's gone to Connecticut. He won't be back until next week."

Dean snarled, pounding his fists against the wall. _Where are you, Ani?_ He was on the verge of desperation. Worry consumed him to the point of breaking.

"What's his problem? Besides the usual," Randy smirked.

"We can't find Ani," Seth explained. "Hunter texted her, told her to meet him. That was over two hours ago."

Randy frowned, turning aside thoughtfully.

"Randy," Roman began, noting the man's demeanor. "What are you not telling us?"

"Dave."

Dean's ear twitched with interest. He rejoined the group, his eyes narrowed at Orton. "What about Batista?"

Randy looked at Dean. "Ani hasn't told you?"

"Told us what?" Dean got in Randy's face, agitated, on the edge of losing his sanity.

Randy took a step backwards from the unstable man. "He's the one who raped her."

Shock and anger passed through the trio. They glanced at each other. Words failed them, but they were all thinking the same thing.

"She was about to tell us. Before Hunter contacted her."

"Let me call Dave," said Randy, pulling out his cell phone. He dialed the number and put the receiver to his ear.

The seconds ticked endlessly. Morale sank among the group when Randy reached Dave's inbox and was forced to leave a message.

"He's not answering," Randy's jaw rippled tensely.

"Should we contact the police?" asked Seth.

"Nah," Dean ran his tongue along his bottom lip, his top lip curled in rage. "We're going to find him."

* * *

Anise groggily opened her eyes. Her vision blurred as she winced and gingerly touched the top of her head. It took a few minutes for her surroundings to come into focus. She was lying on top of a strange bed in a room she did not recognize.

"Oh, my gods," she murmured, remembering everything that happened before she blacked out.

Frantically, Anise searched her pockets for her cell phone.

"Looking for this?" Dave's voice resonated from across the room. She glanced in his direction, to where he was standing in the doorframe, waving her cell phone in the air.

"Give it back," she demanded.

Dave raised an eyebrow at her. "So you can call Ambrose, or another member of The Shield? I don't think so."

"Where am I?"

"At a hotel," Dave replied coolly. "Not the same hotel where you awoke this morning, mind you."

Anise felt clammy, like she was going to be sick. Her eyes rolled back in her head, but she refused to pass out again. Gods only knew what Batista would do to her in such a state, what he may have already done. . .

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"I'm teaching your brother a lesson in humility."

Anise frowned, "Hunter is out of town."

"And it's up to you whether or not you see him or your precious Ambrose, again," Dave returned. "I _don't_ want to hurt you, Ani."

"You already have," she spat.

Ignoring her, he continued, "But, I'll be damned if I let a little girl or her power-driven brother ruin my career."

"What are you planning to do with me?" she asked shakily.

Before he could answer, his cell phone rang. Dave studied the number and looked at Anise. "Hmm, I wonder if I should answer this. Randy's threat clearly didn't faze you. Unless, of course, he didn't do as I instructed. Should I answer Randy's call, Ani?"

When Anise refused to respond, Dave crossed the room to the bed, one hand propped against the pillow on the side of her head. "Well?" He squeezed her abdomen until she screamed. "Do I answer his call?" he yelled in her ear.

Anise whimpered, "N-No, I mean yes."

"I don't think you're being truthful with me, Ani." Dave put her in a submission hold, locking his arm around her throat.

She struggled for breath. "H-He…told."

"Told you what?"

"What you are trying to do," she gasped.

"Did he?" The veins in Batista's muscles bulged.

Anise cowered, sinking into the pillow. He cupped her chin with one large hand and forcibly turned her head to look at him. He knelt on the bed, planting his knee between her legs.

"Please," she begged, "don't."

"You know how I could tell I was your first?" Batista whispered in her ear.

Anise closed her eyes, intent on shutting out his voice.

"What's under here?" he asked, unzipping her hoodie.

She had to say or do something to keep him talking. "I-I don't think you even know what your plan is."

"Are you certain of that?" he returned smugly.

"My brother is the one you truly want to hurt, right? He's the 'Cerebral Assassin'. Hurting me does nothing to him."

"For once," Dave released her and climbed off the bed, much to Anise's relief, "we agree on something."

"You're clearly not playing with a full deck," she continued pushing her boundaries.

"No," Dave smirked, "but I have you."


	31. Reunited

**Author's Note:** 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! :)

* * *

Anise perceived, with piqued distrust, that Dave wore his winter gear whilst inside. He concealed his identity underneath a hooded sweatshirt and with a pair of tinted glasses whenever he walked downstairs to get food, which she refused to touch out of spite. She guessed he signed for a room with a fabricated name as well. She did not foresee this ending well for her unless she could get ahold of her cell phone.

Jingling the manacle Dave had used to chain her to the bed, "You're back, so let me go," the girl hissed. "How do expect me to sleep comfortably with my arm dangling above my head? What if I need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night?"

Batista walked over to the bed and unlocked the shackle; he gripped her wrist and said, "Don't even think about trying to escape."

"Wouldn't dream of it," she returned, glaring at the man.

Despite his warning, Anise struggled to stay awake until she knew without a doubt he was asleep. Sliding off the bed, she crept to the window and pulled back the curtain slightly. She peered outside, noting the name of the hotel in large red letters on the side of the building, made visible by the city lights. They couldn't be far from the arena.

Determined, she turned on a lamp and sat idly on the bed for several minutes; the light didn't appear to have disturbed Batista. Breathing a sigh of release, Anise searched for her cell phone. Her heart gave a small jolt when she spotted it sitting on the bedside table along with Dave's phone and wallet.

Anise switched off the lamp and stealthily tiptoed to the table. Shrouded in darkness, she grabbed both phones just to be sure.

Her stomach fluttered relentlessly. She breathed, as if she were in labor, to remain calm. She edged around the furniture and then slipped inside the bathroom. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and turned on the light, bracing herself against the door. Tears of relief streamed down her face as she dialed Dean's number.

"Dean," she whispered.

"_Ani!_" Dean's frantic voice reverberated in her ear. "_Ani, where are you? Guys, get up. It's Ani_."

She could barely keep her voice steady as she spoke. "I-I'm in a hotel room. At the M-Marriott."

"_The Marriott_," Dean repeated.

"_That's across town_," she heard Seth say in the background. There was a lot of commotion on the other end; Anise assumed they were already leaving the Hilton and hailing a cab.

"Dean," she sobbed.

"_Baby, I'm coming to get you. Just stay calm_," he reassured her. "_Did he hurt you?_"

"N-No," her voice continued to rise, reaching near hysterical.

"_Ask her where Batista is_," said Roman.

Before either Dean or Anise could respond, she was startled by loud banging on the other side of the door. "I have to go."

"_Don't hang up_," Dean pleaded. "_Ani…_"

Anise clicked the phone off just as Dave smashed the door off its hinges. The fury in his eyes frightened her. He snatched the phones from her grasp and grabbed her by the throat. "Who did you call?"

"N-No one," she stuttered.

"Bullshit," he growled. "What did you tell them?"

Anise shook her head, "N-Nothing."

"Did you tell them it was me?"

"No," she cried, "honest."

His grin caused her stomach to lurch. "Looks like I will be forced to implement my plan a little earlier than I anticipated."

"Oh, dear gods," she whimpered.

The words were barely out of her mouth when Dave grappled her to the bed. He wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. Dark spots swam before her eyes, but she resisted. Remembering everything The Shield taught her, Anise flailed her leg, connecting with his shin.

Stumbling, Dave released her. She sprinted for the door, fumbling frantically with the locks. Batista's arms circled around her waist. He tossed her to the floor and kicked her stomach repeatedly. She tried hoisting herself up. When the strength in her arms waned, she rolled over on her back and planted her foot in his groin. Creating separation, she struggled to stand, clutching the furniture for support as she walked to the door. She coughed as blood sputtered from her lips.

Anise knew the odds were against her, beating a professional wrestler. At the very least, she could fight thereby give The Shield time to find her.

Recovering from his injury, Dave lunged for her legs. He grabbed her ankle and twisted it, eliciting a scream from the girl. Refusing to give up, she crawled on her belly towards the door. Weaving his hand in her hair, he slammed her head against the mirror above the bed, shattering the glass with her skull. She sank to the ground and knew no more. . .

* * *

_**Dean's point of view…**_

The drive from their hotel on Cass Street to the Marriot on Regency Circle took approximately twenty minutes. The cab barely had time to brake before the trio clambered out of the vehicle and ran inside the hotel.

"Dave Bautista," Dean announced to the front desk clerk. "Which room?"

"I'm sorry, sir, there is no one here by that name."

Dean turned from the woman, running his fingers through his hair. Seth stepped to the desk. "Do you recall seeing a tall man? Kind of bulky in stature. He would have had a young girl with him, brown hair."

"Ah, yes," said the woman, clicking at the computer, "two fitting that description checked in to a room this evening. Room 121."

The trio stopped at the door. Seth held his finger to his lips. There was no noise coming from inside. Twisting open the doorknob, they found Anise sprawled on her back on the floor. Dave was gone. All three of them rushed to her side. Dean knelt beside her girl, who was bleeding from her mouth, as Seth checked her pulse.

"Man, she's not breathing."

Dean pressed his forehead against hers, tears falling from his eyes.

"Step back, man," Roman gently instructed, gripping Dean's shoulder, "I'll try CPR." He handed his phone to Seth. "Call 911."

They were on autopilot, doing what was needed to be done. Finding Dave was the least of their priorities. Dean watched, heart hammering within the cavity of his chest, as Roman performed CPR. After a couple minutes, Anise gasped and spit up more blood.

"Ani?"

"Dean," she uttered weakly.

"I'm here," Dean rocked her back and forth. "I'm here, darling. Stay with me."


	32. Justice

Anise felt overwhelmed with gratitude as she gazed fondly at Dean, Seth and Roman. They'd waited with her throughout the duration of her stay at the hospital. It was now past noon, and they were all exhausted from the previous day's ordeal. "At least I'm not in the ICU," she offered a small smile. She was quite fortunate to survive that situation with only a small internal wound, head laceration, and a broken ankle. "You would be proud of me," Anise told them. "I used what you guys taught me to fend him off."

"We are," Dean kissed her forehead, "extremely proud of you. It kept you alive."

"What happens now?"

Before any of them could respond, Seth's phone rang. "It's Randy." He answered it. "Hello?" There was brief silence and then Seth said to Randy, "Don't let him know you're onto him, and under no circumstances, do _not_ tell him we found Ani. Call Hunter. Tell him to get back here immediately." Hanging up the phone, he frowned. "Dave is at the arena. Like nothing happened."

"He thinks I'm dead," Anise realized. "That son of a bitch is so egotistical, he thinks he actually got away with it. Again."

"He'll run if we bring her back," said Roman.

"Unless," Anise's eyes gleamed wickedly.

Dean smirked, "Spill it, Miss Helmsley."

* * *

The Shield's music blasted over the sound system and throughout the arena, causing quite the stir. Their showmanship garnered the attention of every Superstar and Diva, who joined them in the stadium, except for the one they wanted. The 'Hounds of Justice,' minus Roman, romped around the ring, as if preparing for war.

"What's all this?" asked Hunter, breaking through the crowd. He barely had time to tidy away his luggage before he hastened to the stadium on Randy's instruction. "Where's Anise?"

"Give me a sec, boss," Dean replied. Grabbing a microphone, he paced like a feral animal. "Dave Bautista!" His voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "Get your ass out here right now."

"Yeah, you spineless coward," Seth growled into the mic. "Face the justice you deserve."

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Dean's voice rumbled over the mic low and harsh.

Murmurs and whispers abounded feverishly from the crowd. After several minutes, Batista appeared from backstage. He parted the sea of people, his eyes narrowed like a wild beast's.

"What do you want, Ambrose?"

"I'm sure you can take a guess," Dean sneered, "but I'll give you hint. For those of you who don't already know…"

"Though, how could you not since it's been playing out in front of your eyes for the last six months," Seth input.

"Our C.O.O.'s younger sister was attacked in her hotel room last August," Dean glared at Dave, "and you're looking at the culprit."

Batista smirked, swiveling his head to his fellow colleagues waiting in the wing. "You two have lost your minds. I didn't rape her."

"That's not what she said," Dean snarled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He held his head proud and scoffed at Dean. "I don't see her here, backing up your nice little story. Because that's all it is, a _story_. A _lie_."

Hunter turned to Batista, aghast. "Is it true what they say, Dave?"

"No!" Dave's voice rose an octave. "Hunter, you know me. We've been friends for years. Why would I jeopardize my career by doing something like that?"

"Where is Anise?" Hunter demanded to know.

"I'm right here," said the young girl, emerging from backstage. Everyone gasped at the sight of her, bruised and bandaged. Anise could feel all eyes on her, and the sorrow emanating from John, Nikki and Natalya. Her spine tingled with nervousness. She would have collapsed if not for Roman helping her walk, with crutches under her arms.

Hunter rushed to her side, "Ani, what happened to you?"

Anise glanced at Batista. His eyes revealed the shock; he fully comprehended the tribulation for him on the horizon. Leaping out the ring, Dean bumped Dave's shoulder.

"Don't touch me again, Ambrose," Batista warned.

"Or, what?" Dean pushed the other man. "You going hurt me like you hurt her?" Another shove. "Going to break my ankle? Huh?" Dean was now in Dave's face. "Think it makes you a man, raping a young girl? Breaking open her skull? Leaving her for _dead_?"

"Thought you could get away with it, didn't you, Dave?" asked Seth, sneaking behind Batista.

"Go stand by Hunter," Roman whispered to the girl. As Anise wobbled over to her brother, Roman enclosed around Batista. Landlocked by all three members of The Shield, there was nowhere for Dave to go.

"I think this will be the finest justice we've served to date," Roman cracked his knuckles and neck. "What do you say, boys?"

Dean grinned, his eyes glinting maliciously. Taking the first swing, he embedded his fist in Dave's abdomen, knocking the wind out of him. As Dave doubled-over, Seth landed a stark blow on the side of his head, succeeding in slamming him to the ground. Roman glanced at each Dean and Seth, smirking. As Batista started to get back up, Roman struck the man with his Superman Punch.

Shades of Moxley were evident as Dean grabbed Dave by the collar of his shirt and smashed him against various parts of the stage as well as the banisters and steel staircase. Batista attempted to fight back, but the numbers game remained on top, refusing to give him even an ounce of respite.

The brawl went on for several minutes before the sound of sirens resonated in the distance. Dean turned to Batista, smirking. "Hear that, Dave? That is the sound of your future, and it's coming. For you." He raked the man's face against the bars. "If you ever think about touching my girl again, I _will_ kill you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Wolfgirl2013. There is one more chapter to go—the epilogue! I truly hope you all have enjoyed this story! I am deeply grateful and appreciative for all of you who read and/or reviewed!


	33. Epilogue

"_On the counts of kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder we, the jury, find the defendant guilty_."

Dean put his arm around Anise as they exited the courthouse. She was trembling slightly, but never had she felt such relief. "It's over," she murmured, "it's finally over." Her eyes watered as she was greeted outside by Hunter, Stephanie, John, Nikki, Brie, Natalya, the other two members of The Shield. Even A.J. and C.M. Punk were there, among others, including Daniel Bryan. The love emanating from the group was overwhelming. Unconditional.

She hugged everyone, thanking them for their support. "I don't know where I'd be without you guys. You were truly my rock throughout this whole ordeal." The trial was painful, life-altering, everything you could imagine a trial of this magnitude being. They refused to allow her to succumb to the pressures of the media and gossip. They helped her endure the final hurdle of her long journey.

Wriggling free from Dean's grasp, she walked over to Randy. "What's up?" the Viper asked her.

"I wanted to thank you," she replied. "If it wasn't for your testimony, he might still be free."

"I know we've never much seen eye-to-eye, and Hunter and I have had our outs in the past," Randy placed his hand on her shoulder, "but I care about you and your family, Ani."

To her surprise, Randy embraced her like a brother would his sister. He pulled back, a half-smile on his lips, before disappearing into the crowd.

Anise looked at the three men around her. "You know, I don't think Randy knew whose side he was on until the end," she mused. "But, he made his decision. As long as it benefited us, that's all I care about."

"Did I not tell you guys," Roman grinned, "she is Hunter through and through?"

"So," Seth began, smiling, "I'm guessing you heard the news. Creative has decided not to split us up quite yet."

"Which means," Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, tenderly kissing her neck. "We get our manager back onscreen."

"Actually," Anise smirked, "you don't."

"What?" the trio exclaimed in unison.

"Why not?" asked Dean, frowning.

"Because," the girl grinned, "you are looking at the Creative Team's newest intern!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's a wrap! Whew! What a journey, huh? Again, I want to thank EVERYONE for reading, reviewing, and following my story. I want to specially mention **AngelVanguard**, **SandraSmit19** and **Wolfgirl2013** for being regular reviewers. Your feedback and support truly helped me push forward! I appreciate everyone else who reviewed, too: ChelleLew, ghunter182003, caz21, emmasmummy, NESSAANCALIME6913, kitkat1488, Britty, Emzy2k11, Danniirower, Calwitch, Pinayprincesa, SethRollinsBabe, StoryLover82, MissAshley, Ashes2Dust18, and of course, all my guests!


	34. Author's Note

Posting here to let everyone know I have put up a sequel to Justice Prevails!


End file.
